Bastard Child and Lonely Wolf
by KupKakes09
Summary: The eyes emerged from the bushes revealing a wolf like I had never saw before. It was huge and it opened its mouth and said. “Embry. Come.”
1. Creepy Eyes

**Well here it goes.. Here is an Embry story that I think he deserves. I've noticed there aren't a lot of them and decided to write one. Liljenrocks is also contributing to this story so please remember to give kudos to her as well. And please review!! **

**disclaimer-- I do not own twilight **

Chapter one-- Creepy Eyes

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock…_

Fifteen more minutes…Fifteen more minutes…I thought to myself.

"Mr. Call, are we interrupting your daydreams?" I looked up at the tall lanky tortoise-shell glasses wearing woman next to me. She had a pencil stuck in her head, and she tapped her foot at me, waiting.

"No, Mrs. Hasenfratz. I was just trying to remember what you said yesterday about the tragedies of Shakespeare," I lied my ass off. I could've cared less about Billy Shakespeare.

"Dude, that was awesome." One of my best friends, Jake, whispered in my ear.

I chuckled under my breath. "Thanks."

I went back to counting the minutes left in the school day as Mrs. Hasenfratz droned on and on about all kinds of literature. I really hated this class. I couldn't for the life of me figure out when, in my existence, I would need to know about Shakespeare or Hawthorne or the elements of a haiku. I would rather be in Physics, where I might actually learn something to aid in my motorbike obsession. It wasn't that way though. Apparently there were rules and requirements about what you had to take to graduate, and literature was one of them.

"You coming over later?" Jake whispered, tapping me on the shoulder. I nodded to him.

"Mr. Black and Mr. Call, would you like to share with us, and try not to use the bull about the Shakespeare tragedies again," our teacher frowned.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Saved by the bell, school over for the day and I headed to my locker. "I gotta stop by the shop and tell Mom where we're going," I said to Jake and Quil.

"Yeah, cuz we don't want another repeat of last week," Quil groaned.

"Hey, she's my Mom. She worries about me, " I said, slamming the locker shut. "And you know, things are kinda freaky around here lately."

We walked to the door, a tight group of three, like we always did. Me, Jake and Quil, the three of us. We always went our separate ways now, until we could meet up later. "So, we meet back at my place, right?" Jake said . We all nodded, following his example, me going to the east, Jake the west, and Quil south.

Things never changed on the rez, I kicked at an old rotting pinecone, walking down the road. I shoved my hands in the pocket of my hoodie. It was freezing, little snowflakes falling down, but, for some unknown reason, I wasn't cold. In fact, what normally would've resulted in a scarf and gloves could be dealt with now with a simple hoodie. There was no explanation for it, I thought about it, Mom had threatened to take me to the doctor in Forks, claiming there was something definitely wrong with me, but I ignored it.

"Embry Joseph Call!" I heard as I slipped the earbuds out. "You were supposed to be here five minutes ago! Where have you been?" My mother had been uncharacteristically overbearing lately. I couldn't go anywhere without telling her where I was going, when I'd be back, who was going with me, the usual. While most kids had cell phones, my only luxury was my iPod, filled to the brim with songs Jake and Quil and I shared.

"Sorry, Ma. I walked a little slower today," I told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"And your coat? Where's your coat? I spent a lot of hard earned money on that and you never wear it," Mom asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't need it. I'm not cold, I feel normal, you know?" I picked up a dreamcatchter, looking at it. "Do people actually buy these?"

I looked up at my mother, she looked so much older than she was. Not even 33, the mother of a 16-year old boy, and she deserved so much more. Sure she was like a warden when it came to making sure I did what I was supposed to, but she sacrificed and did so much more for me than I could've imagined. Grace Call, my mother, hailed from the Makah reservation but found her way to La Push, working a lowly job at the reservation's souvenir shop.

"Yes, they do, and that's what helps pay for everything we have," Mom snatched the dreamcatcher from me. "Are you going to the Blacks'?" She looked up at me, trying not to make it obvious she was intrigued.

"Yep," I picked up a Snickers bar. "Can I?"

She nodded, pulling out a dollar from her apron and putting it in the register. "Try to be home at a reasonable hour, Embry."

"I will," I smiled, giving her another kiss on the cheek, before turning around and striding out the door.

I found the pine cone again, kicking it down the road, past the wooded areas. I kicked and walked, walked and kicked, listening to a little music here and there, until I made my way up the Blacks' driveway. Jake sat in the garage, throwing rocks at empty beer cans. He did that a lot lately, sit and throw, thinking about something he didn't feel the need to share with us.

"Yo!" I said, waving my hand in his face to get his attention.

Jake swatted it away but gripped my arm. "Dude, your hot," Jake said.

"Uh, thanks, I think," I chuckled.

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant, Call," he threw a tiny pebble at me, bouncing it off my forehead.

"Ow! Jerk!" I chuckled, picking up a stick and throwing it.

"I think you're both losers, but that's just me," Quil said, walking up behind me. "So, my friends, what's on the agenda for tonight." Quil smirked and rubbed his hands together, a bit of mischievousness in his face and words.

"We could—" Jake started but was cut off.

"You three could quit being lazy asses and help me with some stuff around here," Billy Black said, rolling out the door in his wheelchair. "Plus, I was thinking of going to Forks tonight. Wanna go, Jake?" Billy got this gleam in his eye at that statement. There was only one reason Billy went to Forks: Charlie Swan's big screen TV, and there was only one reason Jake went with him, to see the elusive, Bella Swan.

Jake didn't say anything, kept his eyes to the ground. "Nah," he sighed.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to stay here then. I was thinking Jake might make us some spaghetti, you boys up for that?" Billy smirked as Jake shrugged.

"Sounds good to me," Quil smiled. I nodded and followed them into the house. Billy wheeled himself to the pantry, pulling out cans and handing them to Jake.

If there was one thing I envied about Jake, it was Billy. See, I had never had a Dad. I didn't know who he was or what he did, all I knew is that he wasn't with me. Billy was a good Dad, and I can remember, when I was little, imagining that Billy was my Dad too. Back then he wasn't in the wheelchair, and he would lift Jake on his shoulders, making me so jealous it hurt.

I wondered who he was, the sperm donor that contributed half his DNA to me, then left without leaving anything but half of my chromosomes, not even a last name. Growing up, I always had others around me that acted like fathers. I had Billy and Harry and Quil Sr., but I always knew, at the end of the day, I would go home to just Mom, and they would return to their own families.

"Em, where's your coat?" Billy asked, examining me. "For Pete's sake it's snowing and your running around in a thin little coat."

I shrugged again. "Don't need it. I'm plenty warm."

"Yeah, he's practically on fire. If I didn't know better, I'd say the dude had a fever," Jake said.

Billy wheeled over to me. "Lean down here and let me feel your head."

I did as he asked, leaning down as he put his hand on my forehead, then my cheeks. "How long you been like this?"

I shrugged at him again. "Um, I don't know, since like Christmas, I think. Why? Is something wrong with me?"

Billy shook his head. "Nah, I was just curious is all. You look like you've gotten taller too, Embry. What's your Momma feeding you?" He chuckled, but it wasn't his normal chuckle, it was hesitant, like there was worry in it.

"So, why didn't you wanna go to Forks tonight exactly?" Quil wiggled his eyebrows at Jake.

"Just shut up!" Jake stomped, picking up the kitchen towel and snapping it at him. "I just didn't want to. I don't need an excuse."

I helped Jake finish dinner, watching his eyes. I could practically hear his thoughts. _Bella, Bella, Bella…_

Damn I hoped he brought her by soon, I really needed to see what all the fuss was about. I mean, it's not everyday a girl wreaks havoc on the city of Forks, as well as the La Push Reservation, all in a just showing up. The pictures I'd seen of her didn't show much, most of that because they had a 9-year old girl in them, with long brown hair and chicken legs. She must have filled out, because the girl in the picture was not worth all the drama she was causing Jake.

"I heard Bella's been getting better, actually going to school and stuff," Quil said, hopping up on the counter and not looking at Jake.

"That's what Charlie says," Billy watched Jake too.

"Can you imagine being all alone in the woods like that? It's a good thing someone found her, you know? Who was it that found her, Billy?" I wasn't sure why Quil was asking, he knew the story, we'd heard it a billion times. The great Sam Uley saving the day, well, la-dee-freakin'-da.

"Sam Uley, found her, she was…" Billy continued but I zoned out, watching Jake continue fixing dinner while Billy entertained Quil with the recount of the rescue.

We sat at the table to eat, each of us tearing into the spaghetti. "Geez, Embry, did you not eat lunch?" Jake asked as I piled on my third plate of food.

"I'm hungry! I'm a growing boy," I said as I sat my plat down and then patted my stomach.

"There are professional football players that don't eat that much," Quil turned up his nose as I twirled the noodles on my fork.

"Whatever," I shrugged swallowing down the bit of spaghetti. The others at the table watched every single bite, and I could've actually gone for a fourth plate, but with the six eyes boring into me from around the table, I decided to forego the extra serving.

Before long, the kitchen was clean, the game was on in the living room, and Quil bounced on the couch, yelling as the Packers were on their way to beating the Vikings. "Seriously, ref?! Are you blind?!" he shouted. I wasn't too into the game, knowing Mom was home by herself and I needed to join her. I looked down at my watch as the game came to an end. Ten o'clock.

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. "I gotta go, guys. Mom's waiting."

The boys knew better than to tease me about my Mom. That one area you didn't touch. "Hold on a sec and I'll follow you out," Billy wheeled himself forward and out the door in front of me.

"Alrgiht, well, I better go. Thanks for dinner," I smiled, getting ready to put the iPod back in my ears.

"You know you're always welcome here, Embry. I wanted to ask you something real quick. Have you noticed any changes lately, like a shimmering sensation. Or better hearing, that kind of thing?"

_What the hell?_ _Was Billy going insane?_ "Um, no, why?" I asked, giving him a funny look.

"Nothing," Billy shook his head and wheeled back in the house, stopping in the doorway and turning to me. "If something happens, you know, like that, come see me as soon as possible."

I nodded, then turned around headed back home.

I walked in the dark, no ear phones this time and listened to the sounds of the night. I knew the way back to my house like the back of my hand even though it was pitch black out, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching me. I glanced over at the trees and frowned, stuffing my hands in my pocket. _Creepy_.

I kicked up the dirt, dreading going into the house. I neared it and saw the porch light was still on meaning Mom had waited up for me. _Crap_. I was in for it now. I still had homework to do that I really had no intention of doing, but if she'd been home long chances were she'd already looked through my bag and saw the assignments. I paused outside sighing and taking off the jacket I had on, letting the cool air hit my hot skin. It felt amazingly good to me.

I looked at the outside of our house, really looking at it. It was small, way smaller than Jake's even. It was only a 2 bedroom house, but it was big enough for us. It was small inside and sort of cluttered but it was clean when I wasn't making a mess. _It could use a paint job and I should probably pick up all of the useless items laying around outside_ I thought to myself. I heard the scuffle sound again and took a few cautious steps to the outline of the forest and peered in. I heard a deep growl and jumped back, falling down backwards flat on my ass. I heard a howl cut through the air and jumped up hurriedly and tripped again on my way into the house forgetting that it was either face whatever the hell was out there or the mother t hat was waiting for me inside the house.

I slammed the door hard and leaned against it, trying to catch my breath. The TV was on and I heard the footsteps as my mom got up. "Do you know what time it is?!" Mom snapped nearing me now. She had on her robe and slippers and looked tired.

"I know. I'm late." I said standing up straight and tossing my jacket on the back of the couch. I was kicking my shoes off when she started again.

"Why didn't you call? You know to call if you're late. Don't you realize I worry?"

I sighed and walked past her into the kitchen to eat dinner. I knew she'd cooked, I could smell it. "I didn't think to call." I tried again spotting the foil wrapped plate on the counter and grabbed it.

"I told you before you even went over there to be home by 9. I want you home early. You still have homework to do too, I saw it." Mom said pursing her lips watching me.

I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat on top of the counter, eating without a fork using my fingers. "But you knew where I was at. You could have called me." I argued knowing it would be easier if I just shut up.

Mom reached over and grabbed a fork and shoved it at me. "Or you could just stay at home and not have the privilege of going anywhere."

I felt my stomach sink a little bit. There was no way I wanted to be grounded from Jake's house. I loved it there. "I'm sorry Ma. I'll call you tomorrow I promise. I was just hanging out with the guys." I stabbed the piece of deer meat with the fork she'd handed me.

"What was that weird howling noise?" Mom asked next peering out the kitchen window.

"I have no idea. Dog I guess. Or maybe it was a wolf. Billy said they were harmless though." I told her chewing a mouthful of food up.

Mom handed me a napkin next, dabbing at my mouth until I turned my chin up to stop her. "See? You don't need to be out walking around at night anyways. Its dangerous. I'll make your favorite for dinner tomorrow night and if you'd like to, I'll stop and rent you a movie."

_Ah. Bribery_. It was the quickest way to get me to stay home with her. "Umm. Maybe, I think Jake wanted me to help him with the car though." I replied.

"Why don't you ride your bike some tomorrow too? Me and Grandma didn't spend all of that money just for it to sit there."

I hadn't rode my dirt bike in two weeks, which really wasn't that long. "Okay. I guess I could.. I could ride around a bit." I slid down off of the counter and dropped my plate into the sink. "I'm gonna go get started on my work while I'm still awake." I told her.

Mom nodded and followed after me, stopping at the end of the short hallway. "I laid you some clean clothes on your bed too."

"Thanks." I said walking down the hall to my tiny room. The carpet in the hallway felt worn under my feet but familiar.

"Embry?" Mom said just when I reached the door.

I stopped with my hand on the knob. "Yeah?" I sighed wondering what could possibly be left for her to say.

"I'm going to bed and I except you to be here when I get home from work tomorrow evening."

"Mom, it wont hurt anything for--" She cut me off. "For you to go to your grandmas for a while in Makah."

_Makah ugh. That was a threat. I didn't like it there, I didn't know anyone even though they were supposed to be our real tribe. "Fine." I said swallowing and opening my door, shutting it loudly behind me. _

_I plopped down on my bed, not even glancing at my books. I didn't even bother to change into my sweats or to turn off the lamp. As soon as my head hit the pillows, I passed out. _

_I fell into a deep sleep, the type of sleep that you have when you're sick. I was walking home from Jake's house in the dark, hearing that same noise and feeling like someone was watching me again. I moved closer to the woods and peered inside the bushes like I had earlier, only this time a pair of glowing eyes was staring back at me. _

_The eyes emerged from the bushes revealing a wolf like I had never saw before. It was huge and it opened its mouth and said. "Embry. Come." Very clearly before trotting off into the darkness. _

_I followed after it, a searing heat shooting through my body burning me. I jerked and sat up straight realizing the burning wasn't a dream. I actually was burning up to the point of hurting. I was breathing heavily in the dark, trying to comprehend what the hell had just happened when the howl cut through the night air again. _


	2. Sex, Jake or Mom?

**a/n--- We're both so happy with the response we got for the first chapter. I hope you guys continue to read :D thanks for the review!**

**Also you will recognize some of this from "New Moon", It belongs to SM, I merely used it to help dialogue a bit of my story.**

Chapter 2 Sex, Jake, Or mom?

I heard the alarm go off next to me but I didn't budge. I was hot, like on fire hot, and I kicked off the sheets. "Ugh!" I groaned. I needed to get up. I couldn't be late for school and I didn't want Mom to yell at me again, my emotional wounds were still healing from the night before. I rolled out of the bed, realizing I'd somehow stripped off all my clothes the night before, literally all of them. I was completely naked and still burning up.

"Embry!" I heard as Mom flung the door open. I stood in front of her, naked as the day I was born, and her eyes got wide. "OH. MY. GOD."

"Mom!" I screamed, pulling a pillow to cover myself.

"Why are you naked?" Mom pulled the door so she couldn't see me anymore but left it open enough to chide me.

"I was hot, geez," I searched for my boxers and picked them up from the other side of the room, pulling them on.

I heard her huff on the other side of the door. "I get hot, too, Embry, but I don't take all my clothes off and sleep naked, now do I?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't know, I don't just waltz into your bedroom without knocking." I wasn't trying to be disrespectful, I was just beyond embarrassed and trying to figure out how I'd gotten this naked last night without realizing it. I shrugged it off, pulling open my closet. "Hmm…" I contemplated my wardrobe for today. "Let's go with the holey jeans, the Circa Survive tee, and oh yes, my Converse." I pulled the clothes out, laying them on the bed before sauntering off to the bathroom.

"Embry, you should get a haircut today. It's too long," Mom ran her fingers through my hair.

"I'm getting in the shower and I'm locking the door," I said, fidgeting to get out of her grip.

I did as I said, sighing at the sink in the tiny bathroom, brushing my teeth before hopping in the shower. This was the only place I could go for peace, not even my bedroom was safe, but the shower, it was like heaven, and I'm not ashamed to admit I spent a lot of time there. Granted, I wasn't always showering, but you get the picture. The water was too warm and I turned the hot water off, leaving it cold. Hah! A cold shower…that wasn't a first.

I washed my hair and did the whole shower routine before I got out and dried off. I wrapped the towel around my waist, tousling my black locks a little. "Au natural," I mumbled and smirked at myself in the mirror.

I walked to my bedroom, starting to take the towel off.

"Ooh, Em, I bought you some new boxers. See these," Mom picked them up. "Look, they have little hearts on them. Aren't they cute?"

"Mom, cute and boxers are two words that don't go together," I raised an eyebrow. "Now, can I please get dressed?"

Mom smiled. "I'll get you some eggs for breakfast, sound good?"

"Eggs! Yes!" Mom's scrambled eggs were the best, a dash of cayenne pepper spicing them up a bit.

She finally left and I dressed. I eyed my hoodie, not feeling any chill at all. I wasn't really sure that I would need it, but probably, to pacify Mom, I should take it. I picked it up off the floor, shoving the iPod in my pocket and skipping to the kitchen. Mom smiled again. "You hungry?" I nodded as she scooped a spatula of scrambled eggs on my plate. "Careful, hon, they're hot."

By the time those words were out of her mouth, I'd already inhaled the eggs she'd put in front of me. She turned and cocked her head at me. "Sorry, I was starving," I grinned. "Do we have any bread?"

Mom pulled out the loaf and handed it to me. I was still hungry, very hungry and I needed food because at this rate, I'd never make it until lunchtime. I shoved four slices of bread in the toaster, poured a large glass of milk, which I downed in under a minute, then lathered grape jelly and peanut butter on the toast and started eating. "Yummmm…" I smiled.

Mom shook her head. "You're going to eat me out of house and home!" She threw her hands in the air. There was a soft knock on the door and Mom put her hand up. "I'll get it. You eat."

It was quiet for a minute, before a loud boisterous voice filled the air. "Good morning, Ms. Call!"

"Morning, Jake. Come on in, Embry's just finishing his breakfast," Mom welcomed him in and brought him to the kitchen.

"Hey," I waved, finishing off the last piece of toast.

He nodded. "So, yeah, before I left my house, guess who stopped in for a visit."

"No idea," I put my plate in the sink.

"Sam," he said, looking at the eggs on the stove.

"Jake, have you eaten?" Mom asked, putting a few of the eggs on a plate for him.

"Thanks, ma'am," he started eating, then turned to me. "There's some funny sh—stuff going on with him."

I nodded. "I saw him with those two guys the other day, just walking around, with no shirts on. It's like freakin' snowing and they're half-naked."

"Dude, I know! Sam shows up at my house like that, and he's always speaking secretly to Billy or Harry or Quil the older, you know?" Jake finished the last forkful of eggs. "These eggs are freakin' spicy."

I laughed handing him a glass of water. "What do you think that's all about? The nakedness?"

Jake shrugged. "Beats the hell out of me. You ready?"

I grabbed my backpack and Jake and I headed out the door. "Look," I nudged Jake. Standing just across the street was none other than the Golden Boy himself, Sam Uley. His cutoff shorts ragged at the bottom, barefoot, and shirtless. "Why isn't he cold?"

"Pfft…you should ask him," Jake kidded, shoving me a little.

Around the corner, the two other members of Sam's group joined him. "Are they like a gang?" I asked Jake.

He chuckled. "There's three of them, Em. Is that how many people are in a gang?"

I shrugged. I had no idea what was involved in gang formation. I could see something strange going on between them all. It was kinda creepy the way Sam looked at me too, like he knew me or something about me, though I was sure I'd only met him a handful of times at the Clearwaters.

"We gotta stop and pick up Seth," Jake said, zipping up his coat. "Damn, it's cold. Aren't you cold, Em?"

I shook my head. "It's not too bad. Hey, did you do the homework for Coach Hasting's class?"

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, sure, didn't you?"

"I kinda went to bed a little early," I cringed. I turned to him. "So I'll make you a deal. You can have my worksheet over _Juilius Caesar _if I can see your work on the Civil War. It's tempting, right?" I nodded as he laughed.

"Deal," he chuckled. We walked along, chatting about the newest car magazine or the hot chick that sat next to Quil in Geometry. It wasn't hard to keep us entertained. We could find amusement in rabid wildlife or rocks shaped like Quil's Mom's boobs.

"Hey guys!" Seth said from the porch of the Clearwater house. He hopped down and met us. "Isn't it a great day?"

I looked at Seth. "It's like 20 degrees, it's snowing, and I'm gonna be in deep shit cuz I didn't do my homework last night. Does that sound like a great day to you?"

Seth just shrugged. I saw movement on the porch behind Seth. "Hey Leah," Jake said.

"Yeah," Leah Clearwater scoffed. "Later bro," she kissed Seth on the top of his head and climbed in her old Thunderbird, peeling out of the driveway.

"Seth, your sister is like smokin' hot!" I blurted out. "She makes my pants tight!" I laughed, and Jake joined. Seth didn't find it very funny.

"Not cool," he said. "Besides, she doesn't really talk to guys anymore."

Jake stopped. "Sam's a douche, Seth, everyone knows that."

Seth kinda shrugged. "I know. It still makes me mad. Leah's just, you know not the same as she was before."

Poor kid. Seth was a good kid. While the rest of us were swiping _Playboys_ from the only convenience store on the rez, Seth was reading to old people or helping Sue do odd errands. Occasionally, he might serve as a lookout for us, with the condition he got to take the magazine home for one night, though I shuddered to imagine Seth Clearwater with a Playboy. _Ugh…bleach my brain!_

The school yard was already a swarm of teenagers when we walked up, Quil waving us over. The three us walked together over to join Quil. "So, what the hell took you all so long?" he asked.

"Nothing. We saw Sam and his gang of merry men hanging out across from Embry's," Jake nodded to me.

"Yeah, I have no clue what they'd want with me," I said, opening my backpack to look for my Literature homework to give to Jake. I pulled it out and handed it to him. He did the same with the History homework and we both finished what should've been done the night before.

The bell rang shrilly, piercing my ears. "Later guys." I said stuffing my papers into my bag, just cramming them in side.

Jake just waved and headed off in the opposite direction while I trudged off to first period Physics. At least there hadn't been any homework for this class I thought to myself. I pushed open the double doors and headed down the hallway. The hot hair from the heaters hit me full on and I felt my skin crawl. Ugh.. I was going to have a heat stroke at this rate.

I slid into my desk beside Leni, the girl I sometimes went out with but nothing too serious. She was cute but could get annoying fast. I lifted my arms pulling my hoodie back off and shoved it into my bag. I sat back up, glancing over my shoulder at her again. She was watching me. "Um.. Hey." I said uncertainly. I wasn't too great in the girl department. I wasn't ugly or anything, I just had a problem with being shy and uncertain of what to say or do.

Leni smiled back. "Um Hi yourself." she said laughing a little. "Aren't you cold? Its freezing in here."

I noticed all 10 of my classmates had on jackets still. "'Nah. I'm fine, I'm tougher than that." She leaned forwards suddenly, closer to me. I felt my cheeks starting to turn pink already as she moved close enough to whisper in my ear. "What are you doing later?"

I swallowed, thinking about this. Sex.. Mom.. Or Jake's house. Hmm. "When?" I whispered back turning my mouth so that my lips touched her ear lobe.

Leni giggled. "Right after school. I'll give you a ride."

I nodded, leaning back at the same time she did. Wow, so I'm getting sex, Jake, and my mom after all. Hmm, not a bad deal at all. I hadn't got any action since Thanksgiving break and it was already January. That kind of set the rest of my day for me, giving me a slight ego boost and of course, bragging rights to the guys during Spanish. I was a teenage boy, I had to brag about my conquest.

"So, you still coming over?" Jake asked scratching down the notes from the board.

I grinned at him. "Not til like later. Leni's going to give me a ride."

"Hahaa.. I bet she is." Jake piped off laughing. "I wish I could be a lady killer like you Emb."

I rolled my eyes at him. I was far from a lady killer. Hell, I was 16 and had barely lost my virginity 5 months ago. The rest of the class was spent with us joking and messing with each other until the bell rang, ending our day. I got up, grabbing my bag. "So, I'll be over about 5 ok?"

Jake nodded. "Sure sure. Whatever you say." he said waving me off. "Go meet your not so hot date at her car."

I hit him lightly in the arm. "Hey, she is too hot. And at least I'm getting some action." I told him walking out of the room. "I'll be over later."

I met Leni in the parking lot and got in her old beat up Cavalier. She knew the way to my house. My mom was at work and I was probably going to get yelled at for not stopping by on my way home but oh well. I knew she'd figure it out, I'd stop on my way to Jake's or something. I led Leni through the house, taking her straight to my room. And from there, everything happened that I'd bragged about happening including me reaching into my dresser for one of the green wrapped packages. Nothing was more embarrassing than your mom giving you condoms to have just in case. Apparently she was worried that I'd end up like my dad whoever he was.

Ten minutes later, I was in agony. Sex was not a great idea after all. For one thing, the condom felt tighter than normal, like it was cutting off circulation to a place I needed very badly, and another problem was someone kept calling and the phone was ringing off the hook, making Leni annoyed to the point that she shoved me off of her. I sighed watching as she gathered her clothes, yanking them on when the phone started ringing again. I grabbed my sheet and walked off to the kitchen to answer it, dragging the blue fabric behind me. "What?" I said grumpily.

"Where have you been?! I called the house a million times and you finally answer right now?" My moms voice yelled on the other end.

I sighed and watched as Leni waved to me and slipped out the door. There goes my sex life. Thanks Mom. "I'm sorry, I don't feel good so I was laying down."

Mom bristled on the other end. "Well, you'd better be there when I get home in bed then." She hung up the phone loudly.

I hung up on my end rubbing my temples. I really didn't feel so great. I trudged off back to my room with my sheet and got dressed, pulling on my jeans and my shirt, leaving off the hoodie. I walked into the kitchen and rummaged around for a snack, coming up with a box of cheese nips finally. I'd started shoving them into my mouth when I heard Quil's whistle outside. "I'm coming!" I yelled out the window and jumped down from the counter and shoved my feet into my converse before heading out the door.

"Wanna walk over to Jake's?" Quil asked grabbing the box from me and getting some of the orange chips out and shoved it back to me.

I nodded, crunching down on my own mouthful. "Yeah. Mom said I have to be home before she is though."

Quil snickered, talking while we walked the short distance over to Jake's house with me just nodding and listening. When we got closer, we saw the red truck in the driveway and grinned. Looked like today was the day to meet Jake's new dream girl. I tossed the empty box in the trash can by the curb and wiped my hands off on my jeans. "Hey Jake you in there?!" Quil yelled knowing Jake was in the garage.

It took him a moment before he answered. "Yeah I'm in here."

We rounded the corner, a grin forming on Quil's face when he saw the girl beside Jake. Bella Swan was pretty, not exactly beautiful though like Jake had described her. She was sitting down, peering at us curiously. She looked.. Kind of like she threw herself together or something. The only thing I found to dislike about her though, was whatever perfume she had on. It smelled awful and burned my nose.

"Hey guys." Jake said giving us a warning look.

"Hey Jake." Quil said, turning to Bella and winking at her. "Hey there." he said grinning at her.

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Quil definitely had lady skills though. "Quil-Embry this is my friend Bella."

We looked at each other at the same time, not even needing words to say what we wanted to.

"Charlie's kid right?" Quil asked Bella, shaking her hand. "I'm Quil Ateara."

"Nice to meet you Quil."

"Hey, Bella. I'm Embry, Embry Call--you probably already figured that out though" I said smiling at her and waving. I shoved my hands into my pockets out of being nervous. Being around Bella made my nerves edgy and I had no idea why.

"Nice to meet you too," Bella nods

"So what are you guys doing?" Quil asks.

"Bella and I are going to fix up these bikes," Jake explained.

I noticed then the rusty pieces of machinery they had hauled inside of the shed. They looked like they needed a ton of work done to them. I felt a small bit of pride in my dirt bike from looking at these hunks of rust. We started talking about which parts Jake needed to get and how to start on these things. There was some potential there, just needed some lovin care.

Jake glanced at Bella who was silent during our guy talk. "We're boring you, aren't we?"

"Naw, I just have to go cook dinner for Charlie." She explained, getting up to go.

"Oh...well I'll finish taking these apart tonight and figure out what more we'll need to get started rebuilding them. When do you want to work on them again?"

"could I come back tomorrow?" Bella asked.

Quil nudged me grinning. I grinned back, who would have thought that Jake would be able to catch someone that looked like Bella did this easily? She was pretty even if she did smell funny.

"That would be great!" Jake said excitedly, his face lighting up.

"If you make a list, we can go shop for parts." Bella suggested, surprising me that she had actually listened to us talk about guy stuff.

"I'm still not sure I should let you pay for everything." Jake said frowning. I had no idea where he'd get part money anyways.

"No way. I'm bankrolling this party. You have to supply the labor and expertise." Bella said.

I looked at Quil and rolled my eyes. Jake was a good mechanic, but expert? Ha! He had nothing on me in the bike department.

"Jake, if I took these to a mechanic, how much would he charge me?" Bella asked pointedly.

"Okay, you're getting a deal." Jake replied with a grin.

"Not to mention the riding lessons."

Quil grinned widely at me and leaned over and whispered "I'm sure Jake would love it if she rode him." I started to grin fighting back a laugh.

Jake smacks Quil's head. "That's it, get out."

"No, really, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Jacob." Bella said waving as she walked off hurriedly to her truck.

"Woooo!" Quil jibed making a gesture with his hands.

Jake turned on us giving us glares. "Why are you two such douches?" He snapped popping Quil.

Quil popped him back on the side of the head right when Jake raised a hand and shoved me. We were all wrestling in a matter of seconds.

"If either of you set so much as one toe on my land tomorrow..." Jake said trying to pin me down.

I shoved Jake back with more force than I thought I had, knocking him off. "Whoa Embry chill man." Jake complained rolling over and sitting up.

"Dude, its almost 6. Your Mom's gonna be pissed." Quil said suddenly looking out at the sky.

The sun was setting behind the trees, showing us the time. I got up brushing the dirt off of myself. "Shit. I didn't know we were here so long."

"So how'd your rendezvous go anyway man?" Quil asked winking at me.

I rolled my eyes. I didn't want to give them the horrible details of being cock blocked by my own mother. "How do you think it went?" I told them. They were both still virgins and loved hearing every detail of my personal life that I'd give them.

"Awesome!" they chimed together slapping me a high 5.

I used the back of my arm to wipe off the sweat that was pouring from me. "I don't feel good. I'm gonna go home." I said suddenly feeling uneasy.

Jake snorted loudly. "You mean you're going home before your mom comes looking for you."

I shot him a warning look, feeling more irritated than normal by their comments. I stuffed my hands in my pockets and headed out of the tiny shed. "Later guys." I said walking off as they continued to laugh and yell after me.

I started down the dirt road kicking up the sand as I walked. Man did I feel awful. My body was hurting like I had the flu or something. I was sweating bullets too and I kind of felt like throwing up. I kept my head down when I walked past the part of the trail that led you to the beach. I could feel eyes on me again like I had been lately. I glanced up, and met Sam Uley's eyes staring back at me from the cliffs. He was staring at me intently along with Paul and Jared. Paul nudged Jared and they all started to laugh.

The laughter pissed me off. I had no clue what the hell they were saying about me but I didn't like it either. I was used to the usual comments from people. "Bastard child." "That poor Call boy doesn't even know who his dad is." or "Grace should've just did the right thing." but somehow with Sam and his gang laughing at me, it pissed me off more than usual. I shot them a look and quickened my walk, practically running home. I had soaked through my shirt already.

I made it home, noting my Mom's car in the driveway already and groaned. I did not even feel like dealing with her right now. I pushed open the front door and went inside hoping I could slip past her and into my room. No such luck. "Embry, why aren't you in the bed? You look awful." Mom started, her hands on her hips.

I was holding onto the back of the couch, slipping my shoes off. "I had to go to Jake's. I don't feel good." I said lamely.

"If you would have laid down when I told you do, you'd feel a lot better than you do now. But then, when do you ever do anything I tell you to?" She scowled, raising a hand to feel my forehead.

The gesture that should have been comforting, angered me. I swatted her hand away, throwing her a look I never would have dreamed giving my mother. "Don't. Touch. Me." I said evenly locking eyes with her.

My Mom stepped back looking close to tears. "Embry, don't talk to me like that. I'm your mother." she said softly.

"I know! And you remind me every damn day of it! Every day that you nag at me!" I exploded jerking the door open again and taking off outside into the night. "Leave me the hell alone!"

**R/R!! if theres any Kiowa fans out there... see if yoou can guess what we've added into this story that reflects him as Embry and you'll get a surprise if its right! :D**


	3. Control Freak

**a/n---Ok so no one guessed right lol. It was the Circa Survive shirt. Thanks for reviewing the last couple of chapters. Theres still way more of this story to come so keep readin! Also go check out my friends stories her names crazyapril . Special thanks goes out to Agh, Jessica, and my newest friend Nikki. You guys rock :D **

**This is co written by LilJenRocks an amazing author, if you dont read her fics, go look her up and start. :D**

Chapter 3-- Control Freak

_Why does she always have to be so damn controlling_?! I thought to myself, pacing in the yard. I could hear her though, moving around in the kitchen, sniffling. "Dammit!" I yelled. "I have to get out of here." I took off for a run, full sprint, my legs moving faster than I knew they ever could before. Everything seemed so out of place, the farther I ran, the more my brain went into overload. My muscles started to ache, worse than before, and I wanted off the road. I needed some place to go, somewhere to relax for a minute and get my bearings before going back home.

I settled on the woods, convincing my body to move in that direction. I didn't run for long, just crossing the tree line before I collapsed. Everything hurt, my head, my feet, my teeth, hell, even my hair hurt. I tried to relax and calm down but the heat in my chest kept building as I took deeper breaths. Things were different…smelt different. I was catching scents that were so unfamiliar. And sounds too.

"Hoot hoot!" I heard from above. The tree branch moved as I flinched and turned around. The overgrown bush next to me moved and I jumped up. I felt for a minute like I was suspended in midair as I heard a ripping sound and felt my body shiver. I landed back on the ground with a loud thud and looked down.

_What the fuck?! _I thought screamed looking down where my feet should've been. They had mysteriously disappeared and been replaced with paws, like a dog. _Holy shit! What…It must be the fever. I've passed out and now I'm hallucinating. Perfect! And I'm a dog, a freakin' dog! Mother fucker!_

_Yo, watch the language, geez_, I heard in my head.

_Fucking perfect! I'm a goddamn schizophrenic! I'm hearing voices! _I thought.

_No you're not,_ a voice said. _Hold your head up and look in front of you._

And for some reason, unbeknownst to me, I listened. I almost felt like I had to, like there was no choice but to do as the voice said. Wolves…three of them.

_Don't hurt me, don't hurt me,_ I thought in my head.

_We're not gonna hurt you. Though it is kinda nice to have some fresh meat_, a new voice said. Three wolves…three voices, and familiar voices at that.

_Embry, do you know who I am?_ The black wolf in front of me asked. How the hell did that wolf know my name?

_This kid's a trip,_ the grey wolf said next to him. Talking wolves…perfect!

_Listen to me, Embry. Listen to my voice. Do you know me? _I listened to the black wolf, I mean, why not, right? This was probably all a fucked up dream anyway and I'd wake up in a minute and laugh. _It's not a dream, now quit avoiding it. Who am I?_

His voice wasn't too familiar but I knew I'd heard it. Then it clicked. _Sam? Mother fucking Sam Uley? _I spat out.

_Don't talk about my mother like that!_ The black wolf yelled in my head, while the other two wolves visibly laughed/barked.

_But you're bad, you're like a gang leader or something. Why…who…what the hell is wrong with me? _I almost felt for a minute like I might lose it and I heard myself whimper.

_Just calm down, Embry. You know what you are? _Sam-wolf asked. I shook my head, at least I think I did, do wolves call their heads something else? _Focus!_ He shouted. I sat on my hind legs (Shit! I just said hind legs!) and listened to Sam. _You're a wolf, kid. A protector of La Push. Haven't you ever heard the legends?_

_Uh, no I haven't. I'm not Quileute_, I sighed.

_Hate to break it to you, kid, but you gotta be. Otherwise, this wolf shit wouldn't be happening to you,_ the grey wolf snarled.

_Your Mom's not Quileute, Embry. But that doesn't mean you're not,_ Sam said, in his thoughts.

_What the fuck is that supposed to mean?! _I was good at this yelling as a wolf.

_Again with the language,_ the third wolf said.

Sam circled around a bit, his tail swishing pine needles and dead brush. _Do you know your father, Embry?_

I chuckled in my head. _Can't say I know that son-of-a-bitch._

_I'm guessing, this is just a wild guess, I'd say he's a Quileute,_ the grey wolf said. _Dude, can you quit referring to me as the grey wolf? I have a name. It's Paul, Paul Oena._

_Um, yeah, I know you. Didn't you beat up that kid last year at school? _I asked softly.

_I'm not allowed to discuss that,_ the Paul-wolf laughed.

Wow, this was gonna suck. A wolf…I was going to be stuck like this forever.

_No, man, we can phase back to human._ The third wolf circled before laying on the forest floor and turning around once before shimmering into a boy. "Jared Shoupe," the guy said extending his hand to shake my paw. I lifted it and he shook it. "Never gets old," he mumbled to him self, pulling a small thing tied to his ankle. _Pants, _I watched as Jared pulled his sweatpants on. "Yeah, you'll learn that you gotta carry 'em around with ya if you want to keep from walkin' around naked."

_And what if I don't wanna learn?_ I said. _What if I just want stuff to go back to normal?_

"You don't really have a choice," Paul said, now human and pulling his pants on.

"Well, you do, but it's doubtful that you'll be able to keep from phasing for too long. Not as a pup," Jared laughed.

Well, this was just great. How was I supposed to do this? I mean, a wolf? Really?

_Listen, Embry, I want you to follow me, okay? We're gonna go to my house and see if we can get you to phase back,_ Sam said.

Sam took off, Jared and Paul following in human form. "Come on, Call," Paul growled through his teeth.

"Ignore him. He's PMSing," Jared chuckled.

"Shut the fuck up," Paul shouted. "I'm not a chick, I'm just a little…"

"Angry, insecure, pissed off, self-loathing, I'm just gonna keep throwing adjectives out there. You pick the one that fits the best," Jared chuckled again as I followed them. Sam's large black frame lead us, each step of his paws leaving an indention in the soil.

"Dude, I like his coat. He's all grey with those black spots. The black reminds me a little of Sam," Paul snapped, changing the subject.

_Don't listen to them, just wait till we get to the house and you can relax,_ Sam said.

_I don't understand. Exactly how did this happen, why am I like this?_ I tried not to sound too panicked but dammit, I was.

_Almost there_, Sam sounded cheerful as we approached an isolated cabin in the woods. We walked forward, a tall copper skinned woman, standing so only one side of her face was visible. She was beautiful, pulling leaves off a plant on the porch.

"Yo, Em! Can you get some extra pants, we got a newbie!" Jared yelled to the woman who turned quickly and ran into the house. She came back out, pants in hand and brought them to me. Sam growled next to me, while Jared pushed the woman away. It was that moment I saw her face, the side of the face I didn't see before. Three long red marks, scars.

_Don't stare at my Emily, kid_, Sam growled again, something in his growl was different, something possessive.

_Sorry,_ I sighed. _She's really pretty, I just… _

I started seeing something then, something that wasn't in my head but Sam's. The woman in front of me, laying on the ground, blood all around and a black wolf backing away.

_I did that to her. Not on purpose. I was a newbie too, and we argued, I-I-I spazzed and it was done. She's looked that way ever since,_ Sam's remorse made me want to crawl under a rock.

Sam moved away from me, shimmering and then turning back into the man we all know and love, okay, well the man we all know and despise. He stood tall with his pants on. He walked over to the woman named Emily, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you," he whispered to her.

"Mr. Uley," she smiled into his lips. "There's roast beef in the kitchen when you get the kid back to human."

"That could be awhile," Sam said, chuckling. He let go of Emily, turning back to me. "Okay, kid, let's get you chilled." I ran around for at least an hour, before I was utterly exhausted, collapsing on the ground. I didn't know whether I had fallen asleep or passed out, but I woke up in a bathtub, human.

"What the—" I groaned, turning to see Emily standing with a sponge.

"Sorry, Embry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said, taking the wet sponge and laying it on my chest. "You feeling any better? We're hoping to get you to feel a little cooler."

The water was cold and I was completely naked with a rag over my man parts. "Um, I—"

"OH! I'm sorry! I didn't look, Sam put the rag on there. I just did your chest, and neck and head," she blushed.

It wasn't too bad until I felt Little Embry get excited and want to join the party. "Yeah, is it okay if I have a moment?" I asked Emily as she nodded.

"I put some clothes here," Emily said, pointed to a cabinet by the toilet. "We keep extra pants there."

"Thanks," I said, looking down.

"Sam will be in to help you walk down," she said before I could object. I went to stand and my knees went like jell-o as I stumbled forward, like a calf learning how to walk for the first time.

"Whoa, kid," Sam said, pushing open the door and grabbing my arms to steady me. "It takes a little to get used to."

"Yeah," I stumbled a little more.

"Let's get you down and get some food in you," he lifted me.

"I don't think I can eat. My stomach is all, ugh," I groaned, rubbing my stomach.

Sam steadied me down the stairs, me tripping a little here and there until I reached the bottom and was able to take over myself. Jared and Paul were already relaxing at the table, both with huge buttered rolls in their hands.

"You outdid yourself, Em," Paul smacked, licking his lips. "These rolls, are, hmmm…"

Emily brought me a plate of food, roast, potatoes, and carrots. It smelled too good not to eat, especially with Emily sitting across from me, watching me pick my fork up. "I'm Emily, by the way. I'm Sam's fiancée," she said.

"This food—really—yummy," I said in between bites.

She giggled. "Thanks." Sam sat next to her, pulling Emily close and kissing her forehead.

"Billy, Harry, and Quil are on their way," he said.

"Billy? Billy Black?" I asked.

"Yep, he's got quite a story to tell you," Sam smirked.

I swallowed my mouth full of food down. "You mean he's in on this too?"

Sam nodded, his fingers touching Emily's hair. "They all are. They know what we are."

I frowned little bit and stayed quiet as I ate. I had so many thoughts running through my mind at once that it was insane. I had so many questions I wanted to ask but I wasn't sure who to ask them to yet. I finished off my plate and started on a second one when I heard the knock at the door. "Ill get it." Emily said standing up.

She opened the door and stepped back greeting each of the men. "Could I get you something? Coffee? Water?"

Billy waved her off rolling inside the small kitchen. "I'm fine Emily. I'd rather get this out of the way."

Harry and Old Quil sat down as Sam gave the other two boys looks that said clearly to get up and let the gentlemen sit down. "Embry, its been a while." Harry said reaching to shake my hand.

I looked at his hand for a second before I shook it. "Gee, I really wish it could have been longer." I mumbled.

"Embry, I know Sam's already explained mostly everything to you. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any questions that you wanted to ask before we started going more in depth with things." Old Quil said looking ancient.

I looked down at the worn wooden floor boards. "Actually there is." I said rubbing my temples. I noticed then that my hair was in a major tangled mess.

Billy cleared his throat. "I think I know what you want to ask us. About this being a dominant Quileute trait being passed father to son."

I looked up at him, meeting his eyes and noticed for the first time how wise he looked. " Who is my dad?" I asked him quietly holding his eyes.

Billy looked away, out the window. Harry and Old Quil looked uncomfortable. "I don't think that any of us can tell you that Embry." Harry said gently.

I got up, pushing the chair back feeling shaky. "You're lying." I growled shocking myelf with how angry my voice sounded. I gripped the counter as I walked shakily, feeling weak and like my body was on fire again.

"Paul! Come help me get him outside.!" Sam said jumping up and grabbing me pulling me to the back door.

I tried shoving his hands off of me. "Don't touch me. This is your fault." I snarled.

Sam gave me a hard push outside of the house just in time. I exploded into the grey wolf body again. It was like my skin couldn't stretch far enough to accomadate this body or something. I was in pain. I yowled into the air curling up into a little ball, collpasing under a pine tree.

I stayed there for hours. The night fell and then went away with the morning sun beating down on my coat. I wasn't even attempting to phase back to normal. I just waited it out until I did it on my own. I spent a week straight at Sam's, learning the rules of the pack, learning how to defend myself, learning every detail that I could about this new life. I didn't like it, but in a strange sense I felt like I had brothers for the first time. It was a different brotherhood than the one I shared with Jake, and Quil. Sam had said I wasn't allowed to hang out with them anymore, and that was already killing me.

It was next Thursday before I made it back home. Billy and Harry had talked to my Mom and convinced her I was staying at Harry's for a few days. Billy said Jake was worried about me, worried something had happened to me when he stopped by my house and I wasn't ever home. It was evening time, Sam was driving me over to my house, deciding it looked more normal than just appearing out of the woods half dressed. He pulled up to my house, glancing at it briefly. "If you even think you're going to phase, get out of here." he said as I got out.

I slammed the door to the truck and nodded looking at him through the window. Sam was bigger than me, way bigger, and his face was harder. But for some reason I felt like we were similar. "'Kay. I better get inside. Tell Emily thanks."

Sam nodded and gave me a wave before he backed out. I headed off into the house, my stomach was in knots from worrying. Would she yell? Would she cry?I had no idea. I hadn't spoken to my mom in days. I pushed the door open and went inside. I turned and pushed it shut as quietly as possible. "Embry?"

I turned back around slowly, my eyes focusing on my mom's shape while my nose caught her scent. Magnolias. "I'm home." I said softly.

Mom sniffled a little bit and took a few steps towards, not sure if she should. I opened my arms up wide and she rushed forwards, hugging me with more force than I thought possible. "Don't you dare do this again. Don't leave me here all alone." she cried into my shirt.

I rubbed my Mom's back, feeling my heart break a little bit. "I didn't mean to. It just.. I came back. I'm not mad at you." I whispered.

"And you cut off all of your hair." She said looking up and touching my newly cropped off hair.

I nodded touching it myself. Emily had did it with a pair of scissors. She'd frowned the whole time, telling me my hair was so pretty to be cut off. But of course, Sam was standing there urging her to just chop it off and get it over with. " Yeah. I like this better." I said releasing her from our hug.

Mom wiped at her eyes a little bit. "I'm going to start dinner. I want us to spend some time together.'

I waited until dinner was done and on the table to ask what I wanted to. Billy had told me finally after arguing with him for an hour, to just ask her. I swallowed hard, watching her smile at me over and over again, reassuring herself that I was still there. "I have something I want to ask you about." I said.

Mom put her fork down, looking at me curiously. "Okay." she said hesitantly.

"Who's my father? Why don't you ever talk about him? Do I look like him? Is he even alive?" I asked all at once not able to contain myself once I started asking questions.

Mom looked near tears, like she wanted to burst into sobs. She got up from the table and took off down the hallway. "We're not talking about this."

I got up following after her quickly. "No Mom, I want to know. I need to know."

She stopped in the doorway of her room. "I'm your mother and that's all you need to know." she said tears fallling down her cheeks. "Go eat your dinner." She shut the door then, and I heard it lock.

I sighed and leaned against the wall, rubbing my temples. I didn't mean to upset her again. I was starting to feel like I was missing something though, not knowing the anwers to these questions. "I'm sorry." I said loud enough for her to hear before walking back into the kitchen.

Whoever he was, my Dad certainly was making things hard on me.


	4. My Friends

**a/n--Thanks everyone who left us nice reviews for the last 3 chapters. It really does mean something to both me and Jen. Tons of you have this story on alert, but only a handful are reviewing it. I'm not asking for much, just a simple 2 word review would be great. **

**Also... I'm on a mission to find EVERY WOLFPACK website that exists. If you know of any please PM me and tell the address to it. If you haven't yet been to www(dot)quileutewolfpack (dot) com (( I am Tee on the blog)) then please do stop by there and see the site. Its coming along nicely if I do say so myself. We have a great Contest going on for Kiowa/Embry personalized photo with his sig and a quote from New Moon on it. ((Yes I am advertising Lol)) and also.. go check out KGO, its another site I do associate with, its a Kiowa Gordon fansite. **

**If you are going to ANY of the con's, and you don't mind, let me know which one, I think I have a special job for you :D and actually if anyone is planning on going to New Moon Rising over AZ, shoot me a message :D**

**I do apologize that it takes me so long to update, I have an extremely busy schedule lately and its getting harder and harder to find time to write, so please do take that into consideration. Special thanks goes out to Amanda aka Agh, This story started out as a Paul story actually, a one shot for her, and I turned it into an Embry fic with Jen's help. Jessica1018, thanks for putting up with my random pics and texts! Jess from KGO-- you rock! And of course... CrazyApril-thanks for your moral boost when you come in at night and ask me if I'm writing or not lol. **

**This is co-written with LilJenRocks. Show her some love as well. **

Chapter 4 -- My Friends

No school today. Normally a thought I would've been happy with, only it was killing me to be so far away from my friends.

_Embry, quit thinking about Jake and Quil all the time. It makes me uncomfortable and it's a little weird_, Jared said .

_Sorry, I just miss my friends_, I sighed in my head.

_Well, you do have us, you know_, Paul said.

_Not the same,_ I sighed again.

We wandered around the east edge of the reservation, keeping our eyes peeled for anything unusual.

_Why the hell do we have to do this? I mean, have we found anything in the weeks we've been doing this_? Paul thought.

_Shut it. Keep checking for that scent, _Sam said in his Alpha timber. We'd heard there was a stray vampire somewhere, getting close to La Push. It was a thought that actually terrified the hell out of me. I hadn't ever been a violent person, and after a week, I had been taught the finer points of vampire destruction, apparently not something that can be done with wooden stakes or garlic cloves. Who knew?

_Do you smell that?_ Jared said. _It smells like cotton candy, is that a bloodsucker, Sam?_ Jared pushed his sight to us and we were all overcome with the scent.

It wasn't Sam that spoke, though. It was Paul. _No, you dumbass, that actually is cotton candy. There's that fair just outside of Forks. Idiot…_Paul trailed off.

We walked more, this time rounding the north side of the rez. I broke off a bit as we kept running, getting near Jake's house. I could hear him in the garage tinkering away at the bikes and wanting so bad to join him but remembered Sam's worrying the minute I got close. _Damn pack mind_…

So I sat for awhile, doing nothing but listening. I heard tools hitting the floor and words that were a slur of obscenities escaping his speech. He was my friend, my brother, and I had let him down. I walked off, my tail between my legs as I approached the small creek, stopping for a drink. I turned next and headed to Quil's, Old Quil sitting on the porch.

"Evenin' Embry," Quil Sr. said casually whittling away at a small piece of wood. I nodded my giant head to him. "How are things? You feeling any better?"

Well, health wise, though my temperature was still well over the normal 98.6, things were fairly normal. My wolf-side was physically older and my muscles hurt like hell when I phased back, but it had gotten easier to deal with. The part that I had difficulty with was the loss of my friends.

I nodded to him again. What was more interesting about all this, Sam Uley, the man that I had hated prior to wolfdom, treated me very different than he treated the other wolves. They were subtle differences, not making me patrol at certain times with the others had to. He even seemed to hesitate when he had to tell me, yet again, I couldn't talk to my friends or even Leni. I wondered if becoming a wolf had contributed to the snug condom during our last attempt at a tryst.

"Did your Mom answer your question for you?" he asked.

I shook my head no, knowing now, from the thoughts of my pack, there were three possible choices for my father. I liked to look at it as a game show: "Who's Embry's Dad?" or something like "Dad or no Dad?" I had seriously spent to much time thinking over it, the three choices quite interesting: Quil Ateara, Sr., Billy Black, or Joshua Uley. Joshua Uley was the only one I knew nothing about. Well, that's a lie. I did know a little bit, only what I'd seen through Sam. He seemed like a douche, not the caliber of the well-respected Quil or Billy. I tried to figure out which of the three it could be but to no avail.

I heard Quil coming down the stairs, smelt his scent and I took off before he could come near. All contact with anyone outside of the pack was banned. I kept running, running, running, until I reached Sam and Emily's cabin. There were giggles coming from the inside, before a long moan, and I decided it was best to stay outside until I heard a loud low, growl, phasing back quickly and busting through Sam's door.

"What the fuck, Embry?!" Sam yelled, covering Emily with a quilt from the back of the couch.

"I'm sorry, I thought…I heard a growl…I thought," my voice shook as Emily covered her entire body, even her head with there quilt. Sam stood in front of me naked, turning around and yanking something before facing me again.

"Sam, I think he thought you were hurting me," Emily mumbled under the quilt. I nodded to Sam, who was holding something in his hand.

He shook his head and rubbed his neck with his free hand. "Fine. Let me get dressed and take care of this and then you and I need to have a serious, serious talk."

Then I realized what was in his hand, not only did I walk in on them having sex, Sam was holding the used condom in his hand. Gross!

I walked back out the door, stopping at the bottom step of the porch. "I'm sorry," I said, hearing Sam approach.

"It was an accident," Sam sighed, joining me on the step. "Look, um, I need to have a conversation with you but it's a little awkward. So, just bear with me." Sam took a deep breath. "Are you…have you…you're not a virgin, are you?"

I looked down. This kind of conversation was easier with Jake and Quil, where I was telling them all about my sexual conquest. This was Sam Uley though, my Alpha, the man I'd just walked in on mid-romp. I was more embarrassed about it with him. "Um, no, I've, um, done it," I choked a little on my words.

"Okay, well, now that you're, you know, a wolf, things are gonna be different in that area," he said.

"That area? Like my junk or like the whole sex area in general?" I stuttered over my words, just a little, trying to figure out.

"Oh, well, I guess both," Sam said. "You probably noticed that things are different in that section of your body." Oh, geez, not this talk…your body's changing, hair starts growing…the last time I had this talk, Billy had Jake and Quil and I around the couch in the Black's house, rolling back and forth in front of the fireplace, spouting out words like hormones and sexually transmitted diseases. It was awkward, and that was when we were 12, way before any of this shit, and now that I'd done it, I wasn't sure what the hell was going to be said. "Um, you know how your body is hotter right, like temperature?" I nodded. "Well, when your with a lady, or whatever you choose to do it with, you have to be careful you don't smother her, that she doesn't get too hot. One time, when Emily and I were—"

I put my hand up. "I'm sorry, um, I can't hear about Emily, she's like our Cub Scout Mom, so I can't hear about that."

"Sorry, I was just trying, you know…anyway, watch body temperature. Um, before, did you use rubbers?" I nodded as he pulled a box out of his pocket. "These are for you. The ones before are probably too small." He handed the box to me: Magnum Condoms. I blushed a little at the sight.

"Thanks," I sighed, taking the box from him. "Yeah, um, I tried the day I phased and it was…sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Sam chuckled. "It's cool, think of me like, hmm…like a big brother or friend or something. You don't have to be totally intimidated by me, Embry. I'm one of you guys, I just happened to be first and get to make you guys do things."

I nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Sam said picking up a rock and throwing it.

"Um, what happened with Leah?" I spit it out really quick, hoping I wouldn't get punched in the face or the balls for that matter.

Sam rubbed the back of his neck. "Leah…well, you know how, shit. Okay, we wolves, we have this thing called _imprinting_. It's when we find out soul mates, it's very rare and Billy says its purpose is to produce better wolves. Well, when we imprint, we don't see anyone but our imprint. Do you get what I'm saying?"

It was really sad to figure this out. I hadn't imagined that there was a mythical reason why they were apart. "Emily's your imprint?" I semi-asked, semi-said.

Sam nodded. "Yep. I love Emily but I really hate myself for hurting Leah. I just didn't, couldn't do anything, or see anyone other than Emily."

"I understand, I think," I smiled at him, patting his back. "Emily's great, seriously."

Sam nodded again, smiling with a look in his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. "Yep. She really is."

I got up from the porch, brushing my pants off. "So, is it ok if I like.. don't patrol tomorrow night?" I asked bravely.

Sam got up too, looking up at the sky. "Why not? The pack comes first."

"I kind of wanted to.." I felt my cheeks blush and looked at the grass. "I wanted to spend some time with my Mom. We usually have like.. A date type thing on weekends."

Sam laughed loudly, it sounded like a real laugh which I didn't hear from him often. "A date huh? With your mom?"

I kicked at the ground feeling like a major wimp. "Yeah a date. Its just the two of us you know, so she like.. Wants me to hang out and stuff. I mean didn't you and your mom---"

Sam cut me off. "No we didn't. She was usually at work at the docks late. It was just the two of us too, I know that's what you were going to say."

"So umm. Do you like.. Remember him?" I dared to ask. This conversation was completely different than anything I'd ever talked to Sam about before. It was more personal, and honestly I hadn't even discussed my dad dilemma with Jake and Quil.

Sam shrugged and leaned on the porch rail, folding his arms across his chest. "Not really. Not the stuff most kids remember anyways. I remember he left when I was about 4. I didn't need him though. Not until all of this happened. Billy and Harry are good with it though, helping us through, explaining everything. I'm better off without him."

I leaned on the opposite rail, looking at him. No studying him more like. Sam was holding his jaw in a way that I did when I was thinking hard on something. I stuffed my hands in my pockets nervously, knowing I might cause an argument with what I was about to ask. "So um. Do you.. Do you think your dad is… my dad too?" I asked before I could lose the courage.

Sam gave me a look and turned away. "Don't worry about patrol Saturday night. I'll take care of it. You want to go hang out with me and the pack for a while?" he invited.

I felt a hurting in my chest. Sam was lying to me, he knew something and he wasn't telling me. "Yeah sure. Let me call my mom first though." I said ruffling my hair.

Sam jabbed his thumb at the house. "You know where the phone is. I'll wait out here."

I slunk off inside the small house feeling like a dog with its tail between its legs. I picked up the phone and dialed the souvenir shop number and told my mom I'd be back before it got too late, then started back out. Emily looked up from her book when I walked by her. "He doesn't mean to be so cold about things Embry." she said quietly.

I just shrugged at her and went out. Sam was waiting in the yard with Paul and Jared, both had on cut offs and no shoes. "Come on Momma's boy." Paul called out.

I flipped him off and joined them, listening to their talking while we walked down to the cliffs. I'd jumped from the lower part before, but not the top half. I wasn't sure if I wanted to try either.

"Don't worry. You can't die if you jump. You just might break a bone and have to regrow it or something dude." Jared encouraged me.

I looked at the choppy waves nervously. "I don't know.."

Sam rolled his eyes at us. "Fine I'll go first." he decided taking a few steps back.

We backed off watching as he took off at a run and flung his body at the water. I heard a roaring sound and turned at the same time Paul and Jared did. Jake and Bella were driving by in her beat up red truck, looking at us. "Me next." I said suddenly.

Once my body was in the air, I felt free. I felt like nothing else mattered while I hit the water hard. I stayed under a couple of minutes before I came back up for air. Major adrenaline rush.

All during the week, Jake was showing "the signs" as Sam called them. He looked annoyed and kept shedding his jacket just like I had been doing. Sam and Billy were convinced he was next, but I didn't think so.

I didn't want Jake to go through this It would be great to have him and Quil in on this, but I liked the idea of them having each other better than one of us being separated completely. I had Sam and the other guys, I wasn't alone. Saturday rolled around I was relieved for a break from everything. I'd ran patrol almost every night during the week, and then got up and went to school, came home, did more patrol and passed out. I was exhausted.

I was walking towards the shop with Paul and Jared tagging along with me. They were heading over to the beach to chill for a while, they were going girl hunting. I chose to opt out of that one. I didn't have time to even think about a girlfriend.

Ever since the wolf sex talk though, I really had an urge to go see Leni. Sam claimed I wasn't stable enough for a physical relationship yet, but I think it was really more of a he didn't want us having any fun type of thing. "So what's the deal with this whole date night with your mom thing?" Paul asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "We always do it." I said shoving him out of my way.

Paul growled a little bit and pushed me back, elbowing me in the side. "Watch where you're going Call."

"You watch it. You're in my space." I snarled back, the wolf anger coming out in me.

Jared pushed in between us. "You both shut up and watch it. We're in public. We can't fight."

"Yeah well, I'll see you after your date night with Momma." Paul snapped throwing me a look when I smiled and waved and went into the shop.

Mom was behind the counter counting her til. "Oh Embry, you're early. Give me just a few minutes to finish up."

I nodded and flipped my hair out of my eyes. Mrs. Oena was tying on her apron. "Hello there. Its been a while since you've came around here." she commented.

"I've been busy." I said looking at the candy. I grabbed a candy bar and then pulled a dollar out of my pocket and passed it over to Mrs. Oena.

She eyed me carefully. "Hanging out with those hooligans?" she said accusingly.

"Yeah me and Paul get along great." I shot back at her.

Mrs. Oena puckered her lips. "Paul doesn't hang out with that Uley boy anymore. He's not allowed."

I snorted loudly and unwrapped my candy. "Yeah ok. Besides, Sam is harmless." I defended him. It was an instant reflex. You always protect the Alpha.

My mom sighed loudly and got her purse from under the counter. "Come on Embry. Let's go get our stuff for later."

"You'll do well to keep him away from those boys Grace." she warned my mom as she came around the counter.

"I think I know how to raise my son thanks." My mom snapped and grabbed my hand pulling me out the store.

I followed her down the weathered sidewalk to the video store and grabbed a family friendly movie, our next stop was the pizza parlor, where we got two pizzas. I needed a whole one just for myself now. And finally, an hour later we were headed home to our small house.

"I got some cookie dough too. I figured you'd like some of those sugar cookies you like to eat." Mom said as we went inside.

I put the pizzas down on the counter and grabbed us some plates from the cabinet. "Yeah, I'm starving."

"You're always starving. You're eating me out of house." Mom said putting the drops of dough on a cookie sheet and sliding it into the oven.

We carried the pizza into the living room and popped the movie into the DVD player, Snow Dogs. The movie was fitting for me. I propped my feet up on the coffee table and waited for my mom to get done changing out of her work clothes and to get the cookies out of the oven before I started it. It was peaceful and serene to be hanging out at home with Mom.

Half way through the movie, I kicked my sneakers off and laid back in the couch, tossing an arm over my Mom's shoulders. She smiled a little bit and hugged me back, both of us totally into the kid movie we had rented. Half of the cookies were gone by now, and the pizza was demolished. My eyes were drooping when I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Mom said getting up and padding to the door in her slippers.

I sat up, watching as she opened it. No one ever stopped by our house. "I'm sorry to bother you so late, but is there a chance I could talk to Embry?" I heard Sam saying.

I got up from the couch and walked behind my Mom, opening it up wider. "I'm here. What's up?"

Mom stepped back. "Why don't you come in?" she invited.

Sam's eyes were hard and cold. "No thanks. Embry?" he said nodding his head outside.

I glanced at my Mom and back at Sam. "Yeah ok. I'll be right back Mom." I told her following Sam outside onto the doorsteps. "What's up?"

Sam looked irritated. "Don't plan on being here much longer. Jake's fixing to phase. The second he does, you have to come calm him down. Billy said he left and looked awful."

"Oh… " I said unhappy at once for my friend. I was dreading this happening to him. "Just howl or come and knock on my window. I'll just slip out. I want to help with Jake."

Sam nodded. "That's why I stopped by." He said the irritated look coming back. "I guess I'll let you spend some more time with your Mom." there was something in the way he said mom, that I didn't like.

"Yeah. We're watching a movie and stuff." I explained. "She kind of likes me to stick around the house with her. She doesn't get out much. Well not since I came along." I said with a grin.

Sam laughed harshly. "Yeah I can see why. Look I'll be by later for you I'm sure. I'll see you then."

I waved to him, watching him jog off to the woods. The howl told me that he had phased. Something bugged me about him. He would never tell me though.


	5. The Party Song

**A/n-- Thanks to my reviewers last chap! This story is doing much better than I expected it to. I didnt think there a lot of Embry fans out there. So who is stoked for New Moon tomorrow?! Is anyone going to New Moon Rising over AZ tomorrow night w/Kiowa Gordon there? Just curious :D**

**Also, if you guys haven't went by the site yet. Its quileutewolfpack dot com and we do keep it pretty well maintained, and I hope you guys come in and say hi :) we have part2 of our excllusive interview with Kiowa Gordon up. Now I have a few shout outs for ppl **

**Jessica1018-I LOVE the 'bawstin' talk. hehehe**

**Agh--I know.. I never sent you the rest of the story. Remind me!**

**Mediate-maybe the package will get there before christmas**

**Jessica from the forum-- I'm glad you like the fic so far. :D Good luck with the site!**

**Leydan- Don't really know you that well, but since you're a Kiowa fan, you get a shoutout just for that. **

**crazyapril-- You are so beautiful.....hahahaha I had to say that!! :P and... I'll apologize to you now for you having to ride in the back of my tiny car. **

**last but not least... Nikki my new super mega bestie---- We are going to have a blast in LA!! Devil wears prada live AND our favorite person! Can't beat it!**

this is co written with liljenrocks, go check out some of her other stories, they are amazing. There is a LEMON warning in this chapter as well.

Chapter 5 The Party Song

I could hear the sounds of the music from far off. It was mesmerizing.

"Dude, this is taking way too long. We should've been there like ten minutes ago," Jared said to Paul.

"You're the one that was 'following the scent,'" Paul spat back at him.

I rolled my eyes, knowing we were getting closer. "It's just up here, I can smell perfume and sex," I chuckled.

We kept walking, not more than two hundred yards, when we saw it. The most glorious sight ever imaginable. "Girls…" Paul sighed.

"Beer…" Jared said.

"Just shut up and let's go," I shoved Jared.

This was the first time we'd been out as normal teenagers since I phased. Jake was presently being babysat by Sam, having just phased and entirely unstable. There was no way he'd be able to be out in public for at least a week. It was sad because Jake, Jake would've loved this party, and more than that, the dude seriously needed to get laid.

"Embry?" a voice said to my side. I sniffed, I knew that scent.

"Leni?" I said, turning to her as she ran up to me and threw her arms around my neck.

"I was so worried, baby, I didn't see you for like ever and," she kissed me. "We didn't get to finish the last time we were together." She kissed me harder, pulling her legs around my waist. I could taste the beer on her mouth and I wondered if it would be wrong to keep this going, wanting, no, needing this so bad.

"You wanna?" I asked as she nodded into another kiss.

I looked for Paul and Jared, Paul hanging on the shore of the beach with a few girls and waved to tell him I was going to be indisposed for a bit. I walked with Leni attached to my lips, her legs not moving from around my waist, just until we were out of sight from the party. I could still hear the music and the sand beneath my toes was soft. This wasn't one of the regular beaches we wolves frequented but it was a little magical as I laid Leni down carefully in the sand. Her hands went to the hem of my shirt and she tugged.

"I want you naked first," she smirked, though I could barely see her face, the moon the only light. I nodded to her and took my shirt off, then unzipped my shorts and pushed them down. "When did you stop wearing underwear?" she asked, moving her hand down my chest.

"Not too long ago," I licked my lips and pulled my shorts down more.

Leni lifted her skirt up as I undid her bikini top and pulled it off. I attacked her breasts, feeling Little Embry get excited. "I love when you do that!" she moaned. "Take my bottoms off. I need you…"

I kept my lips on her breasts, swirling my tongue around her nipple, then shifted my hands down to pull her bottoms off in one quick movement. Wow, she did want this, her arousal filled the air. I licked down her chest stopping at her happy place. "This okay?" I looked up at her and saw her nod. My tongue ran down her slit and I pushed her legs further apart.

"Oh, God, Embry," she moaned, grabbing my hair in her hands. I licked up, then down, listening to Leni's breath hitch. "I…FUCK!" she screamed when I stopped licking. In a swift movement, my lips were back on hers. I slipped a condom out of the back pocket of my shorts then pulled away from Leni. "Let me," she sat up a little, opening the condom with her teeth then taking it out and slowly pushing it down my length.

"Ugh!" I groaned. Leni licked my neck and sucked on collarbone, moving her hands to my ass and grabbing.

"Fuck me," she whispered in my ear. That was all it took and I pushed her down and thrust into her. "Oh, God! Did you…get…it feels different…" I thrust again this time harder. Then I repeated two times before I could see sweat beads dripping down her head. I remembered what Sam said and I flipped over so I was on my back and she was on top.

"This better?" I groaned as she moved her hips in a circle and I grabbed a hold of her hips, pulling her up and then pushing her down onto me. "Faster, Leni," I groaned as she complied.

"Grab me," she moved one of my hands up to hold her breast. "Oh…"

Leni rocked forward three times steady until her actions became erratic and she moaned louder. "Faster…faster…" I groaned feeling her walls start to clench and my erection about ready to explode. "FUCK!" I screamed as she leaned her head back.

"AH! AH! AH!" Leni moaned as I felt her release.

"UH!" I bucked forward and felt myself spill out into the condom. "Whoa…" We were both out of breath and I felt her giggle above me.

"That was amazing! Did you…are you bigger?" she looked a little embarrassed to ask.

"Hmmm…" I sighed feeling myself go soft. "That was hot for sure."

"So, um," Leni rolled over onto her back and let go of me. I slipped the condom off and sat it next to me before pulling my shorts up. "Are you going to be gone again?"

I shook my head. "I don't know about school, but I won't disappear."

"Where'd you go?" she asked.

"Just had stuff to take care of," I said. There was no real pillow talk with us, usually. We had sex, kissed, had sex, occasionally experiment with our hands, but we knew we weren't a couple.

"Have you seen Jacob Black? He hasn't been at school either in awhile. And I heard that girl from Forks was hanging out around his house looking for him," Leni turned to face me. I knew she was talking about Bella but I waited for her to continue. "You know, you've always been attractive but you're really sexy, Embry."

"Thanks," I smiled. "Um, we should probably head back." I stood up and put my hand for her to take, helping her up as she slid on her clothes.

We walked back to the party and I caught sight of my brothers. Paul had two beers, one in each hand and he was drinking out of both of them, downing one then the other. Jared was less involved, sitting off to the side and watching. It made me miss Jake. At least then I would've had someone to talk to, at least. Instead, I sat next to Paul drinking away until a sophomore fell in his lap on accident. That was a big mistake, Paul pushed him off of him and just about the time he was going to wail on him, I grabbed him and pulled him to the woods, Jared following close behind.

"That was close, dumb ass," I said, pushing Paul down.

"The kid tried to attack me," Paul pushed me quick against a tree. "Not that you would know, you were too busy getting service by Leni the Lube Job."

"Shut up! You're just jealous that I'm actually getting some action and no one can stand to be around you long enough to get a kiss, none the less to fuck you," I screamed in his face. Paul had just enough time to drop me before he phased, his clothes ripped into a million tiny pieces. And he circled me in wolf form.

"This is dumb, guys. Just stop," Jared said, helping me up as I started to shake.

"You're such an asshole, Onea!" I screamed as I bounded forward phasing in the process. I growled deep in my chest as we faced off, Paul on one side, me on the other. I made the first move and jumped on Paul's back, forgetting that he was a better fighter than me as he threw me off and I hit a tree.

I yelped loud and tried to get up but my side hurt. I heard a howl pierce the air and looked to see Paul still coming at me. Just about the time he was going to pounce and finish me off, Sam intercepted him, throwing him to the ground.

_I give you guys a night off and this is the thanks I get? _Sam said. _What the fuck were you two thinking?_

Sam was not happy, not at all and he pushed Paul into the ground harder, his teeth at Paul's neck. _What would you have done if I hadn't stopped you? Would you have killed our brother?_

_But he…_ Paul started but Sam stopped him.

_I don't give a flying fuck if he set fire to the backside of La Push or fucked a vampire. You would've killed him, Paul,_ Sam snorted, his Alpha voice was intimidating. _You know better._ Sam looked down and then turned to me. _And you, I've been trying to get your friend settled so you two can settle into life as normal teenagers but I can't if I'm gonna get pulled away everytime one of you gets pissed._

_Sorry, Sam_, I decided to be the bigger man and apologize first.

_I know. You just have to keep control, Embry. Things will always come around to tempt you. You have to pick your battles. And fighting Paul on the beach would've been horrible, boys, _Sam sighed, shaking his head and walking over to help me up the rest of the way. We walked quietly back to the cabin.

_Sorry, Paul_, I said.

_Yeah, sorry, kid,_ Paul said. And just like that we were brothers again.

A few days later, I was heading home after a late night patrol. I was exhausted to the point of nearly passing out cold. I still had to go to school too. I darted around the side of the house and pulled myself into the window I'd left open all night after I'd snuck out of it. No sign of mom yet. Maybe she didn't check on me at all last night.

I went to my closet and grabbed whatever clothes I touched first. Hardly any of them fit anymore. I opened up my door and headed off for a shower. I could hear Mom in the kitchen moving around. Almost home free. I scrubbed myself hard, feeling like I'd never get the dirt off of my body from patrol. We were still out hunting the same vamps we'd been hunting for a week now.

After the shower I went cautiously into the kitchen. Mom was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper. "I was wondering when you'd come home."

I felt my heart skip a beat while I helped myself to breakfast. "I went out kind of early. I didn't want to wake you up to tell you ." I lied.

Mom crumpled up the paper into a ball. "I don't think you should be hanging out with Sam Uley." she stated.

I rolled my eyes, my back was facing her thankfully, so she didn't see it. "Sam is cool."

"I think he's a bad influence. You didn't start behaving this way until he came along." Mom said pointedly. "I think he's talking you into doing things you shouldn't."

"Sam isn't making me do anything I don't want to do." I sighed sitting down at the table. "Besides, Jake hangs out with him. Billy thinks he's okay."

Mom rolled her eyes this time instead of me. "Just because Billy lets Jake do what he wants doesn't mean I'm going to let you."

I shoveled bacon into my mouth, talking while I chewed it up. "You don't even know him. We're like… good friends. Brothers almost." I shot out the brother bit just to see her reaction.

Mom bit her bottom lip as she got up and got her purse. "I'll see you when I get home." she said grabbing her car keys. "Love you son."

"Yeah..love you too" I grumbled feeling irritable. I finished off breakfast and grabbed my backpack heading off to school.

I walked with Jake, Jared, and Paul. Quil was behind us, I could smell him. I felt like an ass ignoring him the whole way to the small tribal school. "I'm tired." I complained as we walked onto the lawn at the front.

"Stop being a wimp. You don't need sleep." Jared piped off.

"I slept pretty good last night." Paul said with a grin. It was his night off from patrol.

We were standing there in our little group bull shitting when I smelled Leni coming closer to me. I turned to see her on my left. "Hey?" she said nervously, pushing a lock of her hair behind her ear. She was holding her books against herself like a comfort gesture.

I felt my cheeks redden when Jared grinned devishily at me and Paul winked. "Uh.. Hey." I said smiling back at her. "What's up?"

Leni held her books closer. "Nothing. Just thought I'd come say hi." she said shyly.

I stepped back out of the circle of guys to stand a little closer to her. I knew I'd catch hell from this later. "You're here early." I commented.

Leni nodded, adjusting her bag that was thrown over her shoulder. "I um. Called you last night. Your Mom said you were out though." She was looking back down at the ground.

I swallowed, looking at my friends again. They were talking, I wasn't sure if they were listening in still or not. "Yeah I was out with some friends. We went to see a movie." Lying was so much easier to me than it used to be.

Leni glanced up at me underneath her bangs. "Oh. Like.. A date?"

I fought back a laugh. I didn't have time for a date. "Nah. Not like that. It was just us guys."

Leni nodded her head slowly. "I'm sorry. Its not like we… Its not any of my business." she apologized. "I'll see you in class."

"Okay. Bye" I said shocked when she leaned over and hugged me. I slowly hugged her back, squeezing her a little before I released her and watched her take off to her own group of girls.

I turned back to my friends. "What the hell was that about?" I asked out loud.

Paul snorted and punched me in the arm. "She likes you dude."

Jared snickered as the bell rang. "She thought you were out on a date with someone else bro."

I frowned taking this all in. Was I that clueless? "Naw I don't think so. Its not like that you guys. She just like.. Wants to use me for sex or something."

Jake cracked up kneeling over. "Yeah cause you're SOO great at THAT."

I popped him in the back of the head. "Shut up. At least I'm not waitin around on Bella Swan." I shot back hitting him below the belt.

Jake's face changed and turned. "I'll see you guys later."

I waved and headed off to first period, not knowing that Leni was waiting for me in there too. She sat beside me as usual, but she kept talking to me here and there. It was sort of awkward. I didn't know what to say to her. I had no idea on how to talk to her about casual things. The only thing that saved me was the bell. I made it through the rest of the day Leni free, and looked forward to a nice long weekend.

There were other problems that developed. For example, Jake and Bella. She showed up at his house one day, out of the blue, not happy at Jake and though I like to tease him about it, I knew it was killing him to not even be friends with her. When the leeches left, they left Bella in pieces and Jake helped put her back together. Now, he was forbidden from having any contact with her. That was half the battle with Bella, who we recently discovered, has not one but two bloodsuckers after her. Nice, huh? And who had to bail her out? Not another leech, no, it was group of kick-ass wolves. The black haired one had been taken care of, by a group of us a week back. There was still another one, a female, and it was almost a guarantee, the damn bloodsucking bastard would be back.

All of this culminated in Jake spilling the beans. See, there was a code about being a wolf, you didn't just tell people about it. Somehow, the dumbass managed to tell Bella the secret. Sam wasn't too happy, especially when Jake showed up in front of us with Bella. Not only that, the dude managed to phase in front of her and scuffled with Paul. It was all in a days work, the look on her face was priceless when she saw them fighting. Sam left Bella with Jared and I, with strict instructions to take her to Emily while he ran off to stop the wolf-fight.

"Well, there's something you don't see every day," I laughed.

"I do. Every single day," Jared joined my laughter.

"Aw, Paul doesn't lose his temper _every _day," I grinned at Bella. "Maybe two out of three."

We walked, Jared picking up pieces of Jake's shredded sneakers. "Totally shredded. Billy said this was the last pair he could afford—guess Jacob's going barefoot now."

I picked up its mate, all in one piece. "This one survived," I said, laughing and adding, "Jake can hop."

We walked on, continuing to pick up the pieces, Bella looking sick. She and Jared exchanged a little banter until he got her to sit down. She instantly put her head between her knees. This was ridiculous, we wolves had been reduced to babysitters, and Jake, what the fuck was he thinking?

"Jake should have warned us," I grumbled.

"He shouldn't have brought his girlfriend into this. What did he expect?" Jared asked me.

Damn Jake! "Well, the wolf's out of the bag now. Way to go, Jake," I sighed.

Jared and I argued a bit over who would win the fight, completely forgetting that Bella was with us until it was time to get in the car and drive back to town. She looked miserable in the truck. "You'll have to ride in the back," I told Jared.

"That's fine. I got a weak stomach. I don't want to be there when she blows," Jared chuckled.

"I bet she's tougher than that. She runs with vampires," I winked to myself.

"Five bucks?" Jared asked.

How could I resist a bet? "Done. I feel guilty, taking your money like this." I got in the truck, Jared hopping in the bed and looking over at Bella, realizing I probably should've thought out my limited cash flow before making the bet. "Don't throw up, okay? I've only got a ten, and if Paul got his teeth into Jacob…" I trailed off, remembering that I was already betting on Jake kicking some Paul-ass.

"Okay," Bella whispered as I drove towards town. I wondered how Jake had been able to tell her, the secret, you know? I mean, I wasn't even allowed to tell my mother. How was he able to tell some girl that just happened to be his friend? "Hey, how did Jake get around the injunction anyway?"

"The…what?" she asked me, puzzled.

"Er, the order. You know, to not spill the beans. How did he tell you about this?" I asked.

We made small talk, her telling me that she guessed the secret, though I found that quite doubtful. We pulled up to Emily and Sam's, after I did some explaining as to who Emily was, the most magnificent scent hit my nose.

"Mmm…Emily's cooking," I smiled stepping out of the truck and stopping Jared, giving him a look.

We spend the day introducing Bella to Emily, then watching Sam and Emily make out in the kitchen, discussing our plans for the ass-kicking of the vamp, should it occur. I was exhausted as I ran home, Mom throwing the lights on as I tried to sneak in. "Embry Joseph Call?! Where have you been?"

"Geez, sorry, I was hanging out with, um, Jake and Bella," I lied, leaving Sam's name out.

"The phone rang off the hook for you, I made dinner and you didn't come home, now tell me where you were!" Mom was screaming at me.

"I told you!" I screamed back, feeling myself start to breath hard and shake. _Control yourself…You can't hurt her…_I took a deep breath and backed away. "I'm sorry. I know I should've called."

"Embry, I feel like I'm losing you," Mom's eyes filled with tears. "You're all I have, baby boy."

I shook my head. "You're not losing me, Mom. You know that. I love you, you're my Mom, but you gotta give me a little space. It's…"

"I know. I just miss you," Mom teared up.

I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you," I hugged Mom and kissed her head. "Do you know who it was that called?"

"Some girl…her name was…L something, Lacey, Lana, Leni!" She laughed.

Leni! Great!

**ok the reason this chaps called The Party song, is that its titled after a Emery song that I love! You guys should go download it now! Its totally sick!**


	6. She Loves Me So

**a/n-- Hey there!! I know I'm a couple days early with the update, but I'm trying to get you guys caught up to the actual imprint before I leave for L.A in a couple of weeks to visit a dear friend ;) ((let's just hope I don't get lost in LAX)) as always, I appreciate each and every review that I get, I think I missed replying to a few of you, things got kinda crazy at the site though, along with some other things we had going on. So forgive me please my dears. and you know this is coming but.... please go to quileutewolfpack. com and check out the site. For those Embry fans, we have part 3 of our exclusive interview with Ki Gordon coming up soon, you'll love it I promise. He's very entertaining in it. **

**shoutouts go to Jessica1018 for putting up with my worrying and nervousness over the guys that annoy both of us :P , Mediate89 for not totally hating me for abandoning you lately, crazyapril--- remember... D is for drive.. P is for park. lmao and Leydyan---you rock sstill for being a Ki fan and hmm.... who else gets a shout out? Oohh.. Wolfie at QWP for listening to my craziness for 2 hours last night on how I might get lost in L.A, or how I might get mugged.. **

**This story is co-written with LiljenRocks, a very good friend of mine, and I don't know what I would do without her. She's one of the best friends I can ever ask for. **

**This chapter is titled after an Anthony Green song " she loves me so" that is a personal favorite of mine thanks to a very special friend that also holds it to his heart as a personal fav. **

Chapter 6 She loves me so

I put the last of the books in my locker, shutting the door and watching Leni walk to me. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," I answered back.

Leni had lipstick on, something new. She wasn't really that into makeup or designer clothes, but I could see a difference in her. When Leni and I met, we were each others firsts, in just about everything. She really was a sweet girl, smart, friendly, and I felt bad knowing that there wasn't much between us now but sex.

"So, um, I wondered if we might be able to like go somewhere and talk," she cleared her throat.

I thought this out. The guys had told me that she liked me, but I was almost positive all that existed between us was a relationship built on sexual experimentation. I don't know, I would've been more, but now wasn't the time. I owed her at least friendship though, right?

"Sure. I need to tell the guys, but then we can go. Did you have some place in mind?" I asked her.

She shrugged. "Maybe the beach?"

"Sounds good. Just give me a second, okay?" I told her, walking up to Jake and Jared. "We're gonna go talk but tell Sam I'll be there for patrol."

"Uh-huh, I bet you're gonna talk," Jake chuckled. "You have a condom with you, you know, just in case?" Jake kept laughing.

"Shut up! You're just jealous cuz you're a virgin and I'm getting some, so kiss my ass!" I yelled before turning around. He did have a point, so I pulled out my wallet and checked to make sure Mister Magnum was in there.

"Everything okay?" Leni asked as I walked up and put my arm around her shoulders.

"Yep," I popped the 'p' and headed out the door.

We were quiet for a minute. "Jake sure is different. He used to be so nice and now, I don't know, he won't even look at me," Leni said. Okay, again, this was partly my fault. One night, during patrol, I let a few images of Leni and I mid-fuck slip through the mind link. It wasn't too bad until I showed them the straight, head-on version of Leni's girl parts. Jake said immediately he wouldn't ever be able to look at Leni again. I thought he was kidding but apparently he wasn't.

"He's just going through some stuff, you know. Ever since his Dad's been in the wheelchair, he's been more grown up than he was before," I sighed as we kept walking. "You cold?" I asked.

"You're keeping me pretty warm," Leni smiled up at me, then put her hand on my chest and tiptoed to kiss me. It was a simple kiss to start, quick and sweet, then she moved her hand down my chest wake up Little Embry.

"Leni…" I hesitated but then deepened the kiss. I wasn't sure how many times a guy needed to have sex a week, I hadn't ever really thought about it. But when a girl stands in front of you, holding your junk in her hand, it's really really hard to have any self-control. "Come on," I pulled her hand, practically running to the beach and finding a slightly wooded area.

She sat down on the sand and motioned for me to join her. I sat down next to her, Leni moving to straddle my waist. She cupped my cheek with her small hand and leaned down to kiss me. "You're very warm and I like it. It's kinda comforting," she whispered on my lips.

"Thanks," I said back as she leaned in for another kiss. This time we didn't break apart and I took the initiative, unbuttoning her shirt and then slipping it off her shoulders. I kissed them each gently then headed for her breasts, giving each a peck before undoing the front clasp on her bra. She had beautiful breasts, each one kinda had its own personality, the right with a small freckle almost in her cleavage. I attacked both of them, as Leni's hand grasped my hair.

Her small fingers went straight for the gold, unzipping my pants. "I always forget you don't wear underwear," she blushed, but leaned down and took me into her mouth, moving her head up three times.

"Oohh," I groaned as she stopped.

"Condom?" she kissed my lips, pushing her jeans down.

"Yeah, let me…hold on," I grabbed the wallet in my back pocket and pulled out the black package, watching her open in with her teeth then pull it out and slide it on me. She crawled back to her original position, pulling up and sliding down as Little Embry nestled himself inside her. "Aaahhhh…"

Leni moaned and froze for a second. "I think you need to be on top," she whispered, rolling and pulling me with her until I was on top. I kissed her breasts again, stopping on the right one as I started to thrust harder, then harder.

"God, Embry…don't stop," she moaned. "You're so amazing, you're so…perfect, oh, God!"

I didn't say anything back. I just kissed her, and kept thrusting. I ran my fingers through her hair and pushed in three last times before she let out a sound that was like a silent scream and she took her hand down between us, rubbing. It was perhaps the sexiest thing I'd ever seen and it was just what I needed to let go. "Fuck!" I sighed, my breathing slowing as my last thrust released me.

"Oh, EMBRY!" she kinda grunted it out and her walls clenched around me and I felt the last drop of wolf-seed dripout. She was panting, still a little out of it I think. "Embry, I wanna ask you something," Leni laid down flat and cuddling.

"What's up?" I ran my fingers down her back.

"I know, what we have is great, I love doing this, but, um, I wanted to know…" she trailed off and I wanted to punch the guys for being right. She wanted more than just sex on the beach.

"Just tell me, Leni," my voice was soft and I didn't want to scare her or be rude. But I honestly had no idea what to tell her if she asked.

"I wondered if we could like be a couple. You know, like maybe I could be your girlfriend," she looked up at me and caressed my face. "I really, really like you, Embry and I just don't want to be some whore you have your way with, then leave. I don't know, I just feel like I'm not that girl."

"Leni…" I kissed her forehead. "I really, really like you too—"

"I feel a but coming," she pulled away from me and set up.

"But you know how complicated my life is, how much shit I have going on. I can't be in a relationship right now," I patted her back from my place on the sand.

"Is that about Sam Uley?" she asked, looking down and I could hear the tears in her throat.

I shook my head. "No, it's not just about that. Listen, Leni, you know that if I were going to have a girlfriend I would want it to be you, I just—"

"Just forget it," Leni stood up and started to walk off.

"Leni, wait," I grabbed her arm.

"No, Embry, I'm tired of waiting. I guess all I'm good for to you is a fuck whenever you feel like it," she pulled my fingers from her arm and then walked off. I went to run after her before someone grabbed my arm.

"Embry," the voice said as I turned.

"Jake, not now," I tried to shake him off.

"We have two new wolves," he said. "And…"

"what?" I almost screamed.

"Harry Clearwater's in the hospital. It's bad," Jake sighed.

"What?" I shook my head.

Jake pulled me towards him. "Leah and Seth phased," he whispered.

Wait…did he just say Leah? Leah Clearwater, a girl, like with boobs and a vajayjay? "Leah?"

"I know, it's big, right?" Jake whsiepred. This was something that would've been more cool if we weren't also dealing with Harry.

"He's alright, right? Harry? He's gonna be okay?" I asked, watching Jake look down.

Jake shook his head. "Probably not."

"Fuck no! And Leah…and Seth…Fuck, what's Sam doing?" I asked.

"Trying to get them to phase back, I think," Jake said. "We're supposed to head back to the cabin."

It was my turn to shake my head. "What about Leni?" I wanted to run after Leni, sit her down and talk to her about what this meant for us. But I had Harry and the Clearwaters and the pack to deal with. Fuck!

"She'll be ok. Just come on man. ." Jake persuaded.

I tousled my hair and didn't bother to pick up my clothes, I just shoved my shorts back off and phased on the spot with Jake. Instantly I could hear the wolf pack all talking at once. "Whoa.. What the hell?" I asked aloud.

"You! You're in on this too? What the hell?" Leah's voice screeched in my head.

I took off with Jake at a run towards the woods near the Clearwater house. "Calm down Leah. It'll help a lot believe me."

Seth was sobbing it sounded like repeating over and over. "This is our fault."

"Its not your fault." Jake told him with pity.

Hour after hour after hour passed by, it turned dark and then morning again. Sam had to phase back, and not be linked with us the entire time. Leah would snarl and curse every time he entered her mind. Leah didn't calm down until she fell asleep. It was hard not to stare once she did. I'd dreamt about this tons of times. I phased back and grabbed a towel from Emily, who had her eyes covered handing them out to us. "Any word of Harry?" I asked her softly.

Emily nodded, her eyes glistening with tears. "He passed away." she said quietly.

I leaned over and hugged Emily, the first real hug I'd ever gave her. She hugged me back. "I guess I should go home. Can I borrow some pants by some chance? I need to make a stop."

Emily nodded. "Of course."

I pulled on the shorts she gave me and took off to the beach, grabbing my shoes from the sand. At least they weren't wet or covered in sand. I took off towards the village area, following the scent of who I wanted to see. I felt like breaking down and crying but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't cry in front of my brothers. I pushed that part of my life out of my mind as I walked down the main road that led through town and into the rows of small houses.

I ignored everyone I passed and concentrated on what to say when I got there. I didn't know what to say. I looked rough, I knew that. I walked up the dirt driveway to a small, once blue house with an old dodge parked out front. There was a swing in the yard, and the grass looked like it needed to be cut. Reminded me of my home. I smiled in spite of myself as I went up the two steps

I knocked on the screen door lightly. I didn't even know what time it was right now. I didn't think to ask Emily. I heard someone coming and straightened up, wishing I'd put on a shirt at least. A woman answered the door, she kind of reminded me of my own mom, worn out and tired looking. She didn't look a lot like Leni, but she looked harder and frowned at me. "Can I help you?" she asked warily.

I nodded, smiling at her. "Yeah um. I hate to just stop in like this, but is Leni around?"

The woman gave me an appraising look. "She is. Hold on and I'll get her."

"Thanks." I told her stepping back to stand on the bottom step. I could hear them moving around inside the house, and sea gulls screeching off at the shore.

The door creaked open again and Leni came out wearing worn jeans and a sweater. She looked like she'd just woken up not long ago, her black hair was tossed up into a bun. "What are you doing here?" she asked stiffly.

I turned to look at her, the smile was gone now. "Can we take a walk?"

Leni shook her head quickly. "I don't think so. I think you made everything clear already."

I reached over and touched her hand. "Please?"

Leni sighed and touched her hair before nodding. "Let me tell Mom first." she said and slipped back inside the house.

I listened in on them, knowing I shouldn't. "What is he doing here Leni? I don't like him and you know that. He runs around with those hoodlums."

"Mom, shh. I'm just going to go for a walk with him. I'll be right back."

The door opened back and Leni came out with a jacket on, she stuffed her hands in the pockets. "Ok. I'm ready."

We started walking towards the beach, for the first time we weren't touching while we walked. "Just listen to me ok? I don't really know what to say. I wanted to run after you but Harry was on his way to the hospital and I wanted to go and be with Seth." I walked towards the marble meeting area. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I know I did. But its not what you think. I really do like you and I like whatever this is with us, but I don't have time to really date right now. I'd love to be able to date you, but I can't."

Leni was silent as she sat down on the rocks. "You could make time if you wanted to." she finally said, not looking at me.

I sat down across from her, pulling her hands out of her pockets and holding them both in mine. "I can't. Its hard to explain. Just please don't be mad at me. I don't want you to hate me completely. If I could date someone it would definitely be you."

"So you're not going to see someone else?" Leni practically whispered, scooting closer towards me.

I shook my head. "No, I don't have time to. I'd rather kind of just do my stuff and then be able to hang out if I can. That sounds really selfish doesn't it?" I said realizing it.

"I think I understand. Just nothing official but still.. See each other."

I moved forwards and wrapped my arms around her, holding her against me. It felt nice to hold someone like this, and know that you were comforting them. "We don't have to just hang out and have sex." I reminded her. I remembered a time when we used to actually do homework and watch TV before we decided to experiment.

Leni nodded, her small hands running up and down my back. "I didn't know you and Harry Clearwater were close." she said.

"We kind of are. He kind of helps me out, like Billy and Old Quil do. Does the guy thing with me." I explained. "I should get going now to go shower and head over to Seth's again."

Leni leaned up and kissed my jaw before we untangled ourselves from our embrace. "I'll walk with you to your house." she said getting my hand in hers.

I squeezed it as we started to walk towards my house. "I think I'm supposed to be walking you home, not the other way around." I joked.

Leni smiled up at me and leaned into my side while we walked. "I don't mind it. It gets me out of that house."

I knew what she meant. Waiting for me back home was a monster mother. I was going to get chewed out for sure for not coming home at all yesterday and then showing up half dressed in the afternoon the next day. Leni walked with me to the edge of the yard. "I didn't know you lived here." Leni said glancing around.

I shrugged and looked around the yard. "Yeah, just me and mom. She's probably going to yell at me." I sighed.

Leni laughed and looked down at our hands. "So umm. Call me later? If you have time to." she asked uncertainly.

I nodded and leaned down and kissed her, putting a hand behind her head to keep her from pulling away. When we broke apart we were both breathless. "Later Leni." I said smirking at her and backing away. "I'll talk to you later."

Leni waved, turning and walking back down the road while I went inside the house. Mom pounced on me at once. "Where on earth have you been?"

"I was with Jake, and then Harry had a heart attack and then I went to be with Seth, and then I fell asleep." I explained, lying through my teeth completely.

Mom softened a little bit. "I heard about that. I was getting ready to go see Sue actually." she said shaking her head. "Harry's been good to us over the years."

I picked at a loose thread on the back of the couch. "He's been almost like a father to me lately." I commented.

Mom frowned at me. "Well he wasn't your father if that's what you're trying to get at." she defended automatically.

One down, a million more candidates to go I thought to myself. "I didn't say he was. I was just making a statement is all."

Mom didn't say anything else about it. The next few days was quiet at the house when I was there. I think in a way, she was starting to feel guilty for keeping the truth about me and I wanted her to. I wanted her to break down and tell me who he was. The question always nagged on me, and if I forgot it for even a second, Leah was there to remind me. She was horrible to share a pack mind with. She was constantly bitching and doing things to annoy us. I was happy she wasn't my sister after all. Seth wasn't so bad though, just too happy.

Things could only get worse though, right?

And of course.. They did.

**oh yeah... what did you guys think of New Moon? I LOVED it!! I keep going over and over Lol. Now go download the song "she loves me so" youll like it!!! **

**review!!**


	7. Cold Hard Bitch

**Hey guys!! awesome reviews last chapter and I'm saying thanks from both me and Jen for that! I'm going to try and update this again on either sunday or Monday before I leave. I'll be in L.A. for a few days to visit a friend. Wish me luck on not losing my suticase! also.. QWP has part 3 of our Kiowa interview put up, its HILARIOUS if you haven't saw it yet.. ((who doesnt love that clueless look he gets when Wolfie says "Hairbrush?")) **

**and now my thank yous for this chappie..... Jessica1018--I didnt know Tiggah was a Cheaatah either... hehehe agh0003--we'll catch up with each other! Mediate--i hope my cookies aren't burned hehe Crazyapril--I'm still warming my toes up from our "redneck day" in the woods! Nikki---I'll be seein you in Dallas so we can go meet the guy of our dreams in LA!! and to everyone else... THANKS FOR READING!!! and wish me luck sitting through the devil wears prada on wednesday night cuz I dont know if I can make it!! ((the things we do for men!!))**

**This is co-written with LilJenRocks, she is an amazing writer and you should go check out her stuff, it branches in the same uni as Yay4Shanghai's works. **

Chapter 7 Cold Hard Bitch

It had been miserable in the pack the past few days. We were all sad, Harry had been like a father to many of us, and was an actual father to two of us. It was difficult to be around Sam and Emily, too, both dealing with having Leah in Sam's head all the time, and her constant urge to want to rip out his throat. If Sam hadn't been my Alpha, it actually would've been pretty comical. Boy, did Leah hate him, and she had no qualms in letting any of us know.

_Stupid, lazy ass mother fucker!_ She had taken to calling him in her thoughts. We didn't even have to ask, we knew who it was. It was hard not to feel sorry for her too, though, watching her watch Sam and Emily kiss or hold hands or, hell, even just touch, was like a punch in the gut.

The only light at the end of the tunnel, so to speak, was the phasation of Quil. Finally, the trio was complete: Me, Jake, and Quil. The Three Amigos rode again! The Three Musketeers lived to fight another day! You get the point, it was good to have each other and not have any secrets. Jake had secrets though. He was still head over heels in love with Bella Swan, who just last week managed to bring back the Cullen's to Forks. Perfect! She might as well have taken a knife and stabbed Jake in the heart.

"Embry, you're on Spring Break this week, right?" Mom asked, stirring a pitcher of lemonade.

"Yep," I sighed from the couch. It was the middle of the afternoon on Sunday and I was ecstatic I didn't have to patrol today or tomorrow. I was exhausted and in need of a break, a break I would take anyway I could get it.

"Good. We're going to the rez tomorrow," she said nonchalantly.

"Mom, we live on the rez, remember?" I asked her like she'd lost her mind.

"The Makah rez," Mom blurted it out quickly, knowing I was going to object.

"No way, no how, not gonna happen," I told her.

"You don't have a choice, son. I want to see my family and I want you to go with me," Mom stopped her stirring and put her hands on her hips.

"No," I said facing her off.

"Yes, and that's that," she turned and walked away. Sam was going to shit! I knew it! No one ever voluntarily got to go on vacation. Those were reserved for emergencies and nothing else.

So I walked to Sam's cabin, almost as scared of him as I was of my own Mother. The sun shining bright as I ran over all the possible reactions Sam might through at me. More likely than not, he was going to be pissed, beyond pissed. Maybe I could talk to Billy first and have him ask Sam…no, that was a horrible idea. What about old Quil? Fuck! Sam was going to kill me.

To make matters worse, I could tell within a mile of their house, Emily and Sam were going to be in no mood to talk, they were doing "it" and that could take hours to finish. But, I swallowed my fear and kept trekking, walking right on the porch, hearing Emily's moans (and wanting to simultaneously puke and being slightly turned on, what the fuck was up with that?).

I heard Sam tell Emily to wait a minute, I knew he could smell me. "What the hell do you want?!" Sam was completely naked in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I just had a favor to ask," I tried not to look at him.

"So?" Sam was pissed, and I knew it was only going to get worse in just a minute.

"Um, my Mom wants me to go to Makah with her. I haven't seen my grandparents in awhile and I know with the Cullen's back, it's probably going to be a long time until I can see them again, so…" I stopped, hoping he would get the point.

"So you're asking me if you can go on vacation?" he asked, leaning up against the door frame.

"Not really a vacation, so much as…" I trailed off.

"No, Embry, the point is that you want to leave the reservation," Sam sighed. "For how long?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. Not more than five days or so. Mom will have to work and I got stuff to do. You know it's not that far, I could always still phase and patrol. It wouldn't be that far of a run."

Sam took a deep breath. "You promise you can still phase?" I nodded. "Take this." Sam pulled his cell phone from the table next to the door. "You don't call out, you hear me. I call in! I need you, the pack needs you, you answer. I don't care if your grandmother is giving you a pedicure, you see me call, you answer!"

I cringed. "Yes, sir."

"Don't be calling that girl I know you're seeing even though I told you to stay away from her," Sam scoffed.

"Sam! If you want to finish this, you better get the hell in here!" I heard Emily yell.

I gagged and felt my pants tighten. "Um, I'm gonna go. I have the phone though." I averted my eyes as Sam smirked.

"I'm coming, Emmy-baby!" Sam growled and slammed the front door.

"Gross…" I sighed.

I took off, contemplating phasing to run home but decided it wasn't a good idea to show up at home naked. I walked in the house, Mom already had her bag packed.

"Hurry, we need to go, I don't wanna miss dinner," Mom hurried me to my bedroom to pack my bag. I threw a few clothes in a bag, I didn't need too much, I mean, I was probably going to be wearing more clothes this week than I had in a long time. I pulled my bag down the hall as Mom stood in the den tapping her foot. "What the hell took so long? Geez, Embry. Do you not want to see your grandparents?"

"Mom," I growled. It was going to be a long stay at Makah.

The drive to the Makah reservation was nice, Mom always sped and it didn't take us long to get there. She always smiled when we got to the reservation line, seeing "Welcome to Makah." It was funny, I knew I was Makah, that part of me was evident. But, it wasn't until I phased that I figured out my Dad was probably Quileute.

"Embry Joseph! Look how you've grown! You just shot up like a bean sprout!" Grandmimi Call said, hugging me.

"Yeah, kinda just happened overnight," I smiled as I hugged her back.

"You look beautiful, Grace," Grandmimi said over my shoulder.

"Thanks, Ma," Mom said. I had to turn to look, not really noticing anything different about her before. She did look pretty, her hair up and she had make up on. What the hell was up with that? Geez, women!

"Yeah, Mom, why are you so fancy?" I asked as she ran her hands over her skirt.

"Grace," a voice said from the porch.

"Bruce," Mom smiled. "How are you? It's been a long time."

"Yeah, too long," the asshole named Bruce said. I felt a growl start in my chest. "This must be your son," the jackass said coming towards me.

"This is Embry," Mom smiled.

"Nice to meet you Embry," the Bruce said.

I scoffed, grabbing my bag out of the car and walking off.

"Embry, that's rude," Mom said to me as I walked off. "I'm sorry, Bruce. He's going through a teenage rebellion phase right now, but I promise, he's a really great boy. He's very…well, he's my son."

I was so not going too far, I could see the look in that sleezeball's eyes and I could practically hear his thoughts as he licked his lips. "You don't like him, do ya?" Grandpops said, coming up behind me in the den.

"He's just...not right for Mom," I groaned.

"Embry, your Mom has been single since you were born. Don't you think she deserves a little bit of happiness?" he asked.

"She's happy. She has me," I turned to him.

Grandpop chuckled. "And you seem like a peach lately!"

"Pfft," I scoffed. "That guys a douche."

"The last time I saw your Mom smile like that since your Dad," Grandpop said. I turned to look at him.

"You knew my Dad?" I asked. I was more than a little curious while everyone seemed to know who my father was but me.

"I didn't say that. I just said I hadn't seen her smile like that since then. Now, your grandmother made meatloaf! Aren't you hungry?" he smiled.

Bruce and Mom walked in, chatting up a storm and he pulled a chair out for her. As he went to sit next to her, I slid in. "Thanks," I grumbled.

"Embry," Mom scolded me and slapped at my hand.

"What? I just wanted to sit next to you," I grinned and leaned over to kiss her cheek.

Bruce was forced to sit across from me and I made sure to give him the evil eye the entire time. He smiled at Mom and they started making googoo eyes at one another.

"So, Bruce, how is the dog training business?" Grandmimi asked.

"Dog training, pfft," I scoffed. "You train dogs, huh?"

"Yep, mainly German Shepherds and Labs," Bruce ran his hand through his greasy black hair.

"Ever come across any wolves?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Only when I'm huntin' and they stay away from me," he chuckled. I didn't find it too amusing and I growled, gripping my fork.

"Embry!" Mom said, snapping me out of my trance.

"What the hell?" Grandpop said. "You destroyed that fork."

I looked down at the twisted fork in my hand. "Shit," I muttered.

"Embry Joseph Call!" Mom said to me. "Your mouth is atrocious!"

"Um, I need to get some air," I threw the fork, giving one last look at assface and running out the door, stripping away pieces of clothing until I reached a secluded place and phased.

_You destroyed your grandparents' silverware! That's awesome! _I heard Quil.

_You're Mom dating? _Sam asked.

_No, not if I have anything to say about it_, I growled. I stayed in the woods, running until I saw the lights go off in my grandparents' house. I pulled on my clothes, then quietly walked in the front door, and crashed on the couch where I stayed until the next morning.

I woke up groggily. My body was sore from cramming it onto the small sofa at a weird angle. I rubbed my eyes and blinked. Grandpops was sitting across from me giving me a look. "I hope you feel better because you're mother and you're grandmother worried about you all night. Your Mom says you do this a lot, disappear and then come back and sleep for hours at a time."

I sat up and avoided looking at him. Getting yelled at by Grandpops would leave a sting. "She knows I'm usually with Jake or Quil. Sometimes I'm with Sam, over at the Uley's."

Grandpops face darkened. "Don't you start hanging around that boy. Well man now I guess. He's bad news you hear me? And I want you to quit giving your mother a hard time. She's trying and she deserves to go out once in a while on a date."

No she didn't. I didn't want her to date. I wanted her to stay single and alone and with me. "I don't think so. I don't like the idea of her dating and I never will. And Sam is cool. We spend a lot of time together."

Grandpops got up, getting his walking stick. "There's something not right about that boy and how he talked that Makah girl into leaving and moving to the Quileute reservation with him so easily. I don't like him."

My 3 days on the Makah reservation were tense to say the least. Bruce kept coming around and I kept giving him looks and making mean comments every time he spoke. I really did not like him. Grandmami was soft and caring with me, asking me tons of questions and my Aunt Angie stopped in long enough to hug me and take off again. We weren't exactly a close family over here. I was relieved when Mom said we had to go back so she could work the next day. She didn't mention Bruce to me and I didn't mention him to her either.

We made it back just in time for me to phase and patrol my regular shift on Friday night with Leah. I hated her. I never thought I'd actually hate a girl, but I did. She was hot, I'd caught a glance of her more than one time and loved it, but the personality totally ruined it from there for me. The best chance to check out Leah was when she'd check out Sam after he phased back and was grabbing his sweats from his ankle.

I waited until I heard my mom's quiet breathing before I slipped out of the window and took off into the woods, naked of course, and phased. "Yo!"

"What's up man?" came Quil's happy voice. Claire, filled every image of his mind. "Just in time, I can make the run to see Claire." Quil had the unfortunate experience of imprinting just like Jared and Sam did, it happened in the worst situation possible for him. Jared's was that it was Kim Connweller, a major geek, Sam imprinted on his girlfriends cousin, and Quil got a baby. I could only hope I didn't imprint.

"Nothin. Glad to be back I know that. They almost drove me bonkers in Makah." I rolled my wolf eyes at them, letting my anger of Bruce show through again.

Sam's voice flooded my mind next. "I'm fixing to go home. Its my day off tomorrow. If you guys need something howl for Jake to get up."

"Whoa. Day off? Why?" I thought wondering how in the hell Sam managed that.

Sam's black figure appeared in front of me, standing a few feet to my right. "Its Easter weekend idiot. Emily actually celebrates even if I don't. You pups are on your own with Jake for help this weekend."

"What we can't hang out?" Quil asked jokingly. "We might want to hunt Easter eggs."

Sam snorted, it sounded like a loud pant from his wolf body. "I got plans. Believe it or not, I used to go places alone without 8 other voices in my head and I'd like to try it again sometime soon.'

"Yeah me too. I can't even go home without hearing someone else constantly yipping." I complained. "Where's Le--"

"Ok let's get this over with. Don't talk to me and I don't talk to you." Leah's bitchy voice sounded through.

"Gee, good evening to you too." I said sarcastically.

"I'm out guys. Night." Sam said jogging off into the woods, leaving now that Leah was phased. One by one the pack except for me, and Leah phased back.

I ran the west side of the reservation, singing "One little Indian" in my mind the entire time. It was catchy and it kept Leah out of my thoughts. "Will you shut up already?" Leah growled running on the east side.

"Nope. Sorry cant do that." I shot back stopping at the creek to drink.

Leah was cutting through the woods like a gust of air. "If you know what's good for you you will. I'm not in the mood for it."

I laid down on my side, taking a break. "You're never in the mood for anything." I was taking a risk here, being sarcastic with her and I knew it.

"Why don't you just phase back and leave me the hell alone? I don't like you and I'm not going to be nice to you just because you don't know who your dad is like everyone is." Leah snapped.

That stung. I got up and stretched out my legs. "Or how about you shut up and stop dreaming of Sam?"

"Ugh! I cant do this every night for a week!" Was Leah's last reply before she started singing her own songs in her mind. We didn't speak to each other the rest of the night. Morning came after what seemed like a week for me. Time to pass out.

I slipped naked into my window and didn't even bother to put anything on when I slipped in between the sheets. Rest. I shut my eyes, drifting off into a hard sleep. I slept four 3 hours before my Mom came into my room and shook me. "Embry?" she said shaking me harder.

I groaned and opened my eyes. "What's wrong?" I mumbled, making sure my sheet was still covering my junk.

"One of your friends is here." Mom said stepping back and covering her eyes. "That girl called you earlier too."

I sighed and got up grabbing a pair of shorts and yanking them on and went down the hall half asleep. Sam's scent hit my nose and I woke up entirely then. "Oh hey. I didn't know it was you." I yawned ruffling my hair up.

Sam was standing in my living room looking a little uncomfortable in regular jeans and a blue shirt, like it was awkward to be in clothes and shoes. "Yeah. I stopped by to see if you wanted to go hang out for a while. I gotta run over to my grandma's and then a few other things."

It took my mind a second to comprehend this. Sam wanted to just chill, not do pack stuff. "Uhh…. Okay. I gotta get dressed. Give me a couple of minutes."

Sam nodded, looking around my house, almost curiously. "Its cool. I think I'll wait outside though."

My mom looked relieved to hear that. She was looking at Sam like he was a leper. I headed off to my room and grabbed clothes, pulling them on quickly. "Embry, don't be gone long with him. I don't want to worry about you."

I rolled my eyes, brushing my teeth hurriedly. "I'll be ok. If Leni calls again, will you tell her I'm not here?"

Mom frowned but nodded. I was ready in 3 minutes and went off outside to get in Sam's Ford that was waiting out front. I hopped in and Sam cranked the engine and we were off. "So I thought you were taking a break from us today. Missed me didn't you?" I joked.

Sam grinned, glancing back out the window. "Something like that. I kind of thought it wouldn't hurt for us to just hang out as humans either. My grandma called and wanted me to look at some stuff at her house, and Emily wants me to do a few things too."

I was kind of excited to get to see what Sam's Uley family was like. I was curious about them. They were the only one of my possible families that I hadn't got to observe closely except for talking to Sam. I wasn't about to turn down a chance to get inside his grandmas house. "I didn't have anything major planned anyways. I think Leni wanted me to walk over or something."

Sam smirked and took a sharp left turn down a dirt road. "You really shouldn't date her Embry. Its not really fair. Just using her for a fuck."

I'd never heard Sam say anything the way he did just then. It was a different type of guy talk than we had with the others. "Um. Its not exactly like that. She… I.. I don't know." I gave up trying to explain it to him.

Sam was driving slower now, not as fast as he could have. "What if you imprint? Then you wont want her anymore. She's just going to cry even more over you. I know every time you disappear from your mom's and the pack that you're somewhere with her."

"I'm not just sleeping with her. We hang out. I don't really get to hang out with Quil and Jake like I used to. We do normal stuff too. Watch TV, talk, you know. Whatever you and Emily do." I defended myself.

He turned again, leading us deeper into the woods. "We don't get to hang out as much as we used to. I'm busy with you dorks. Emily's really good about it though. She doesn't get mad at me for ignoring her or stuff like that."

He pulled up to a small brown house with a ton of willow trees surrounding it. It looked like a grandma house. We got out and headed towards it. "Don't worry. Gran wont bite." Sam laughed opening the door and letting himself in.

I was nervous. I was meeting my possible grandma. She could be mine too. This could be a place I'd go to to visit my grandma and do family things. "Is that you Sam?" An older lady's voice called out.

"Yeah its me Gran. I brought Embry with me too." Sam called back giving me a shove into the next room.

She was sitting on the couch watching TV in a typical grandma attire. She kind of looked like Sam, but not a whole lot. Her eyes trained on me when I went into the room, giving me a look over. "Its taken you long enough to bring your friend over." She scolded Sam as she got up, her eyes still trained on me.

Sam shrugged, picking up the lid on a cookie jar in the kitchen and shoving 3 of the cookies on his mouth. "Didn't know you wanted to see Embry so bad or I would have brought him months ago."

Gran gave him a look. "Aren't you going to offer him some too?"

Sam shoved the jar at me, leaning on the counter. I got one out and then Gran reached in and got 3 more and pushed them into my hand. "You go get to work. We're going to visit." she informed Sam.

I still hadn't spoken. I didn't know what to say. Sam sighed "I brought him to help me, not to entertain you."

Gran waved him off, motioning for me to follow her. While Sam worked on doing random small jobs for his grandma, I was with her in the living room looking at all of the pictures I could that were hanging up on the wall. There were pictures of Sam when he was younger, all the way to recently. The ones that interested me most were the ones that had Sam with his dad or his grandfather. I wanted to see this Joshua Uley.

And I did. He looked….. Not like I pictured. I was trying to picture my mom with him, if she had been. I could see how Sam resembled him, but I didn't know if I did. I was concentrating on the picture when Sam's voice behind me made me jump. "I don't know why she showed you that."

I put it back on the shelf I'd gotten it from. "Just looking." I said quickly.

Sam gave me a look, a mix of annoyed and pity. "Pictures won't help you you know that right?"

Gran cleared her throat. "Did you change the bulbs in the hallway?"

Sam nodded his head, looking over the things I'd been indulging in while he was busy. "We gotta get going. I gotta stop by Mom's and get some stuff for Emily."

"Oh you. You never have time for your grandma anymore. Embry, if you're in the neighborhood stop by. I'm sure we can find lots to talk about without Sam hovering." Gran said mysteriously with a glint in her eye.

I grinned in spite of it. "I might do that then. It was nice meeting you and thanks for having me in your home."

"Ohh wohoaa… When did you get manners?" Sam chuckled following me to the door. "Bye Gran." He leaned down and hugged his grandma once we made it back outside.

She hugged Sam and then leaned up and hugged me next, shocking me. I hugged her back, feeling way too emotional all of a sudden. I felt like… a chick.

The way over to Sam's mom's house was short. Sam kept frowning as he drove. "Listen.. don't let my mom.. Get to you ok?"

Now I was the confused one. "What?" I asked cluelessly.

Sam cleared his throat, parking beside a pick up. "You know how your mom doesn't like me? That's kind of how my mom might act too."

Ah. Sam's mom wouldn't like him hanging out with the rez trash. Should have known. "Okay. I'm used to it anyways. Most parents don't really like me. Leni's mom calls me "that boy"." I said with a grin.

Sam grinned back, leading me into another house. "She probably calls you worse than that when you're not around."

I laughed following him inside with my stomach churning. "Mom! I'm home!" Sam yelled rummaging around like he had at his grandma's house.

"I'm right here. Don't yell like that." His mom said coming into the kitchen. She was… well.. She was… harsh looking. Like she wanted to snap me into two when she looked at me. "This must be Embry." she said hardly looking.

"Yes ma'm." I said politely, using my manners again.

"Here's the cloths Emily wanted. I put in some other odds and ends I thought she could use too." Sam's mom told him. "And how is your mother Embry by the way?"

I was caught off guard. "Uhh.. Ok I guess." I said uncertainly.

She nodded and sniffed a little bit, looking put off. We made small talk for a few more minutes before we left and made a few more errand stops, the best one being Sam buying me a piece of cane to chew on like a little kid.

"Thanks for letting me tag along." I told him as I got out, yawning a little bit.

Sam nodded and leaned back, looking at me. "Glad you got to meet the family." he said after a moment.

I stared back. I had no idea if he meant our family or his family. I just nodded once and he backed out wordlessly, not elaborating. This army of newborn vamps coming our way made things look meager though. I was a point on my life that I didn't know what I was doing anymore.


	8. I miss you

**Hey my amigas/amigos!! I know I didnt update and I'm so sorry about that. Things got soo crazy right before I left for Cali. Then once I got L.A, I didn't wanna leave! I ended up staying there for 6 amazing days :) I looked around at a couple of places while I was there,and I'm actually thinking on moving out there next summer. I loved everything and everyone I came into contact with. I did however get a little too up close and personal with Hollywood Blvd hahaha. I have never missed anything as much as I'm missing L.A. right now.**

**Everyone, thanks for reviewing and giving me your input on this story. Its my favorite thing I've written in a while. Heres a few shout outs as usual:**

**Leydyan-I'm so sorry we didn't get to go skating! :( but I'm coming back!! **

**Jessica1082-thanks for your nice words earlier today... I'm so over the haters!**

**crazyapril-Man I missed you chica!!Next time you're coming with though! Don't forget... "Go brown.. Ya won't frown"---a very amused guy that saw ur messages hahaha**

**LilJenRocks-Dude...its been crazy has it not?!I'm ready to sit back and chill for a month before we hit Nashville up.. then I'm back to partying like a rockstar hahaha**

**Nikki-You're one of the nicest ppl I have ever met, don't let those girls get to you! Remember... we got braggin rights now!**

**I think thats everyone special at the moment lol. This chapter is titled from the Blink 182 song I miss you. Because well... I miss 2 ppl a lot right now and would kill to see them both. A few of you should know who I mean and understand why :( **

Chapter 8 I miss you

Who knew that fighting an army of newborn vampires could be so dangerous? Like more dangerous than fighting regular vamps? Though, I have to say, other than that asshole Laurent, we wolves really hadn't had to do much leech hunting or fighting. That all went out the window with the return of the Cullens and one Bella Swan. Damn that Bella. If she wasn't tripping over cliffs or wrecking perfectly good motorcycles, she was being chased around Washington by vampires. And she seemed so normal on the outside.

"Ow," I heard from the couch across from me. "This hurts like a mother fucker. The next time you get to save Leah's ass," Jake groaned. I felt bad for the dude, he was in some serious pain, his body battered and bruised his superhero dive in front of a vamp about to take out our own bitch, Leah. The funny thing is, me, I probably would've regretted it the instant I heard Leah harping at me in my head. But not Jake. I guess that was the Alpha blood in him, he got that that was what needed to be done for the pack, and he did it.

I, on the other hand, was the bastard child, no father in sight, and no clue if it was Alpha, Beta, Gamma, whatever other Greek letter existed, blood that ran through my veins. "You know, it might have been smarter to just let the damn vamp deal with her. She's always nagging, you know. It's constant," I groaned.

"You just don't like it cuz she won't let you look at her naked," Quil chuckled, as I picked up a pillow from the couch and chucked it at his head.

"At least I didn't have to play Pretty, Pretty Princess last weekend," I retorted.

"Shows what you know! We played Dream Date," Quil huffed.

"Claire's two. How did she play that?" Jake groaned through the pain.

"Well, apparently her older sister, Chloe, wanted to play it and Claire wanted to watch so I got suckered into playing," Quil explained.

"And who are you going out with next weekend? The surfer dude or the nerd?" I asked as Quil picked up the pillow I'd thrown at him and threw it back at my head.

Jake rolled over a little and looked at us. "Seriously, guys. I almost died and your playing Dream Date and fucking Leni Cavanaugh on the beach?"

"Shut up!" I threw the pillow at Jake this time and he groaned. "Leni and I haven't had sex in like, well, like a long time."

"Uh-huh, that's why he's trying to look at Leah all the time," Quil chuckled.

"One word, Quil: Minor," I said as his face fell.

"You know I don't see her like that. She's just like my little sister, and she's just, she's so damn adorable, don't you think?" Quil turned and looked at Jake for reassurance.

"Um, sure," Jake gave me a raised eyebrow look and then put his two fingers to his lips to mimic him smoking a joint. "Some one's been eating the hash brownies," he tried to laugh but then grunted in pain.

We all three took a deep breath at the same time, as Quil and I put our feet on the coffee table.

"Get your feet off my coffee table," Billy yelled from the kitchen.

"Does he have eyes in the back of his head?" Quil whispered.

I heard Billy chuckle in the kitchen. "No, dummy, I just know you and I know that sigh, which is always followed by feet on my damn coffee table."

"Geez, sorry," Quil grumbled.

Billy was alone in the kitchen and I decided now was as good a time as any to talk to him. See, there was this rule that if I wanted to know who my father was, I had to ask my Mom. Well, she wasn't budging and I wanted to know. I mean, what if there was a medical emergency and I needed blood from a family member. I needed to know if Jake, Quil, or Sam would be in the bed next to me, giving me life. It was a bit melodramatic, but now days, you could never be too sure or too safe.

"Billy," I half-whispered as he turned around in his wheelchair.

"Hiya, kid. How are you?" Billy asked, turning back around and messing with an old fishing rod.

"Good, I guess. I wondered if I could ask you something," I tried to be polite about it, sitting down across from him.

"Of course. Fire away," Billy smiled only looking up from his to look at me briefly.

I put my hands in my pockets and leaned back. "So, um, I wanted to ask again, just in case, um, you're not, you know, Jake's not like, my, um, brother," I gulped, swallowing hard.

Billy chuckled. "No, son, you're not mine, though you know I would be more than proud to be your father."

"I know," I looked down. "I've always kinda thought of you as my Dad in a way."

Billy smiled. "I'm glad. I've always wanted you to be comfortable here, think of it like a second home."

"I have. Thanks for that, for giving me a good male figure to look up to," I smiled at him and he reached his hand forward. "What I don't get though, is why no one will tell me who my dad is. It's not fair for others to know and not me."

"I would tell you, Embry, you know that. But it's not my secret to tell. You want to hear it, it's gotta come from your Mom," he took a deep breath as the phone rang.

"Yo!" I heard Jake say. "Oh, hi Ms. Call. Yeah, Dad's here, hold on. Dad!"

Billy wheeled himself over to the cordless phone. "Grace! How's are you?...Yes, I've seen Embry lately…well, he seems to be doing well…I don't know of any secret or anything…no, I haven't thought about having Jake drug tested."

"I'm just gonna…" I trailed off as I went back to the den with Jake and Quil.

"No, Grace, Sam's a good kid… He's a little misunderstood… No, I know that, Grace…Well, maybe you should tell him and then…No, well, okay, maybe we should discuss this later," Billy hung up, after a quick goodbye. I knew Mom really appreciated having Billy there.

"So, did she call?" Quil asked, stuttering a little.

"I don't wanna talk about her," Jake groaned. "Her and that…bloodsucker." I could hear his growl in his chest, Bella Swan and Edward Cullen.

There was a soft knock on the door and I decided to be the one to answer it. A slender almost unrecognizable girl stood there, her back to me and I started to lay on the charm. "Well, hello," I made my voice as sexily, husky as possible.

"What are you doing here, cheesedick?" Leah spat at me.

"What are you doing here, chick-who-almost-got-Jake-killed?" I leaned in the doorway.

"Shut up, like I don't feel bad enough," Leah looked down.

"Just shut up and get in here, Leah," Jake said from the couch.

I moved and let her in, watching as she gingerly walked in the den, sitting next to Jake. "You okay?" she asked him.

"I'm tough, you know?" Jake smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I…" Leah started but Jake put his hand up.

"Sure, sure," he winked at her. "Just don't be that, irresponsible again."

It was funny to see Leah nurturing. She really did feel bad and seemed to want to make Jake feel better, even if that just meant letting him put his feet in her lap. "Seth's coming," she sniffed.

Seth didn't bother to knock, walking in to join us. "Hey guys," the damn kid had a smile on his face.

"Hey Seth," I smiled as he plopped down on the floor.

"Well, all we needs a Uley and we'd have the original pack in here," Seth laughed. It was quiet as Billy kinda looked around.

"Sure, sure," he said. The silence after was awkward and I contemplated asking Sam's Mom if Joshua Uley was my father, because God knows Mom's not going to tell me anytime soon.

That was my cue to leave, it was too awkward for me. "yeah, so, I'm going to get out of here. I'll talk to you guys later," I chuckled, heading out after giving Jake a fist-bump.

I walked off from Jake's house, heading towards Sam's instead of my house. Sam was still being really cool with me, taking me with him to his grandma's house a couple of more times, and then I went with him on trips to Port Angeles with Emily as well without ever feeling like a third wheel. Emily was getting over the quietness with me, and less motherly little by little.

I kicked up the grass and listened closely as I approached the house. At least they weren't having sex. "Come in." Sam said loudly before I could knock.

I smiled and pushed open the back door. Sam was sitting relaxed at the kitchen table with a tackle box in front of him. He had different things scattered on the table. "What's up?"

Sam put the hook he had in his hand down and shrugged his shoulders. "Just bull shitting around until Emily gets back. Why're you out?"

I sat down in one of the chairs, picking up one his baiters and toying with it. "Just out visiting Jake and thought I'd drop in."

"Sorry I'm not too entertaining." Sam smirked taking a long sip from his beer that was on the table.

I shrugged and tossed the bait back down. "So, I have a favor to ask you. Like a big one. I wouldn't ask but I really don't want to ask my mom either." I began. Sam's eyes narrowed but he motioned for me to continue. "I was thinking about going out on a date tonight if Leni says yes, but I don't have a car…" I trailed off.

Sam eyed me closely before nodding. "Ok fine. You can borrow my truck. On one condition." he said.

"Ok.. What?"

"No sex in my truck of any kind. And if you have sex outside of it, I don't want to see or hear about it." Sam said. "And.. If you wreck, I will hunt you down and rip you into shreds."

I nodded, agreeing to his terms. We hadn't sex in 6 weeks, why would we tonight? "Deal." I said shaking his hand.

"Here." Sam sighed digging his keys out of his pocket. He tossed them on the table to me, and then reached for his wallet and tossed a condom at me. "I don't want 15 lil Embry's running around here."

I snickered but took the condom and the keys. "So, I heard Billy telling Old Quil he heard your dad might be heading back around." I said as casually as I could. I'd been eavesdropping.

Sam looked annoyed at the mere mention of his dad. "Yeah well lets hope not. Don't think a lot of people would be too happy to see him around."

I would be. I could always ask him the truth. "I better get going and see what time I'm pickin Leni up at. Thanks man."

Sam waved me off and went back to his piddling around while I hopped in his truck and took it. I couldn't help but rev the engine to life a little bit on my way home. The date preparation went underway as soon as I stepped through the door. My mom watched me curiously while I ironed a shirt in the kitchen. "Where exactly are you going?"

"I have a date." I smiled to myself. Leni was thrilled about it. Our first actual date ever. "Sam let me borrow his truck, and I have some cash put back."

Mom frowned, coming to stand beside me while I ironed. "I didn't know you were dating." she said in a stressed voice. "Who is it? That girl that calls over here all the time?"

I picked up my shirt and looked at it before slipping it on. "Her names Leni. She's a girl from school that likes me."

"Since when did you become close enough for Sam to let you borrow his truck?" Mom asked next.

"Since we started hanging out more. I like going over to his grandmas especially. She's pretty cool for an old lady. His mom is… well…" I smirked buttoning myself up. I was saying this just to get to her.

Mom looked pained. "When did you meet his mom? And his grandma? Why aren't you telling me any of this?"

I stepped into my freshly ironed jeans next. "I don't know. Easter weekend. I didn't know I had to tell you everything in my life."

"If I can't date, why should you?" Mom started next.

I glared a little bit primping myself up. I was almost ready. "I don't like that douche bag. I don't think you should be dating at all. You've got too much to do already."

Mom rolled her eyes at me reaching over and fixing the collar of my shirt. "We'll see about this. Have fun and don't be out past 11. And no sex either."

If only she knew the truth about the sex and being out past 11. "Sure thing." I said breezily getting the keys from the counter. "Love ya."

"Love you too. Behave!"

I drove over to Leni's. She was waiting outside for me. She'd primped herself up for the date which made me grin a little bit. She never looked bad, but tonight she looked really good. Make up, the works, and all for me.

"So where we going?" Leni asked buckling herself in.

I backed up carefully, remembering Sam's idle threat. "Uhh.. Dinner? And then I thought we could see a movie or sit outside and watch the stars."

Leni smiled reaching over and taking my hand in hers while I drove with the other. "I can't actually believe you made time for a date."

I rubbed the back of her hand in a circle, her skin was almost as soft as a baby's. "I told you if I had time for dates, you'd be the one I'd ask."

Leni's smile grew even wider. "So where'd you get the truck from?"

"Its my bro-- its Sam's." I explained. "He let me borrow it tonight."

She made small talk with me until I pulled into a Mexican place between Port Angeles and La Push. We got out and headed in, hand in hand. I couldn't help but hug against me while we waited for a table. Why not play up the couple thing tonight?

I pulled out her chair and sat down across from her, crumpling up the wrapper from my straw. "So I heard Jacob was sick?" She asked sipping at her drink.

I shrugged. "Yeah I guess you could say that. He um. Wrecked his bike. He's okay though. Not a big accident."

"Whatever happened to yours? You used to always be on it." Leni noted pushing her hair behind her ears.

I studied her. She was pretty in her own way. She wasn't glamorously beautiful, but she had her own look. I liked the length of her long black hair and the way she wasn't stick thin, and wasn't chubby either. "You're really pretty you know."

Leni blushed and giggled. "Gee thanks Em. I was hoping you'd think I was at least pretty after all of these months."

I laughed too realizing how strange that sounded. "Its almost been like.. A year you know. Our unofficial anniversary of the best time I ever had studying for physics."

Leni looked surprised, her eyes were shining though. "I didn't know you remembered."

"Why wouldn't I?" I challenged her looking at the menu. "That was a great day."

Leni laughed and held her hand out for mine. I took it, holding her hand over the table. "So what are your plans for later? For school and stuff?"

That caught me off guard. I'd never been asked that before in my life by anyone. "Uhh. I don't know yet. What about you?" I knew I wouldn't be able to leave the rez, but I couldn't explain that to her.

"I think I'm going to go to state, major in teaching. I'd like to be able to teach here on the rez someday." Leni said looking up as the waitress came over.

We ordered and ate, laughing at each other. She made me feel like life was easy. Like I didn't have the same worries when I was with her. It was a warm cozy feeling that stayed with me all through dinner until we left. We were getting back out on the freeway when I noticed her staring blankly out the window. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking is all. Let's go to the beach." she said nodding for me to turn off the road.

"Anything you wanna share? I've been told I'm a great listener. I don't go to sleep nearly as quick as I used to." I grinned.

Leni giggled and unhooked her seatbelt to scoot closer beside me, curling up into my side. "Maybe in a little bit."

I was basking in her scent. It was feminine and it was something I didn't get to enjoy too often with the guys except for Sam when he smelled like Emily. It was flowery and intoxicating. I drove a few minutes pulling into the Second Beach parking lot after a few miles. I grabbed the quilt I'd brought just in case, and pulled her out of the truck. "Now.. What's on your mind?"

Leni shrugged her shoulders, sighing. "Just stuff. I'm really happy you asked me out tonight by the way. I don't think I could listen to mom and dad argue much longer. They're driving me insane."

"At least you have a dad to listen to though." I pointed out. "I just have Mom."

"Do you know who he is now?" Leni asked gently as we came to a stop at the edge of the rocks.

I tossed the blanket down and pulled down with me, laying back with her. "Nope. No idea. I wish I did though. I'd just like to meet him once at least."

Leni laid her head down on my chest, snuggling against me wrapping an arm over my chest. "Who do you think he is?"

I stared up at the sky, looking at the stars bright against the velvet. "I have an idea but I don't know. Mom won't tell me, and neither will the guy I think is my brother even though I think he knows the truth."

"Does it bother you a lot then? Just having your Mom here in La Push and the rest of your family in Makah?" Leni asked drumming her fingertips on my rib cage.

"Yeah it does bug me. I feel like.. I'm missing a part of me. I don't know." I couldn't even explain my dad issues into words.

Leni sighed, nuzzling her face against my shirt. "I wish my dad would move out at least. Mom is okay, except she expects me to do everything for them and she keeps saying she's going to ground me for sneaking off with you. Its worth it though."

I laughed and rubbed up and down her spine. "My mom told me to be home by 11 and not to have sex before I left."

She giggled, lifting her head up and kissing my jaw. I leaned down and caught her mouth with mine hungrily, starved for her attention. I sat up slowly, pushing her down into the blanket. "I can stop you know." I whispered into her ear.

Leni played with my hair, kissing me back. "I don't want you to stop." she whispered back pressing herself against me.

I kept kissing her while I fumbled with getting the condom out of my wallet. We didn't really bother with the foreplay, both of us wanted the same release we could only get with each other. That night while we had sex, Leni said something that worried me. I thought I heard her whispering "I love you" and it scared me.


	9. Its all downhill from here

**I skipped an update I know, I didn't mean to I swear! I got kind of sickly yet again, but heres a chapter. We're fixng to see Embry go through a very interesting change in the story, and try not to hate me for it! thanks for reviewing last chapter!! it makes me smile to get them :D**

**Leydyan22--Did that dorky wolfboy ever show up that I mailed to you a week ago? He has a habit of ditching girls and then saying that you left him :P**

**Crazyapril--Hmm... yes it does appear I know the mind of Embry Call very very well doesn't it? Lol**

**Jessica1018-Thanks for putting up with my panicky texts :P I'm workin on your wolf right now!**

**Nikki!!!---I miss you kid!!**

**This is co-written with LilJenrocks, an amazing author that has her great stories as well. Go check her out!!**

Chapter 9 Its All DownHill From here

I knew it was early, I could feel the sun just making its appearance behind the curtains. Leni was in my arms and I felt her whole body relax as I kissed her forehead and released my grip on her. We weren't supposed to be having sex anymore, I was happy and content to just hold her and be close to her. But, inevitably, it usually ended in sex and we were both okay with that.

"Don't leave yet," Leni groaned and gripped my arm.

"Shhh," I whispered. It wasn't often we were alone in her bedroom like this, I actually hated her family and I didn't want to see them, but I liked spending time with Leni enough to suck it up and lay in bed with her.

"Don't leave me, Em," she said, opening her beautiful eyes. "Please."

"Lay back down, sweetheart," I said softly, helping her put her head on the pillow.

"Kiss me, Embry," she whispered, running her hand through my short hair.

My lips met her as her hands moved down from my hair to my neck then to my back. The kisses got more intense, mixed in with our moans and soft panting. "We need to stop," I sucked on the skin just below her ear.

"No, don't," Leni wrapped her leg around my waist. "One more time before you have to go?" Who could resist that?

I slipped my hands down her back as she reached for my wallet and handed it to me before pulling out of my kiss. "Thanks," I kissed her and pulled the condom out, opening the package and then going between us to slip it on.

Leni automatically spread her legs farther. "I want you," she moaned before she bit my bottom lip . "Now." My body reacted, immediately lining myself up with her entrance and plunging in. It wasn't a long love-making session, but it was always nice, always perfect.

I couldn't go back to sleep, even though Leni was now passed out next to me. I slipped the used condom off and picked up the wrapper from the floor. I dressed quickly, sliding out Leni's window after I gave her a final peck.

This was the part I hated, the part where I had to go home and face Mom. "Embry, where have you been?! I spent two hours sitting here on the couch when I woke up and you weren't home, I freaked! " She was yelling poking me in the chest as the loud rumble of a car pulled up out front.

"Who's that?" I asked, pushing her to the side to look out the door. It was Jacob's Volkswagen, Billy in the passenger's seat with Sam driving. "Why is Billy here?"

"I called him. I was worried about you, Embry," Mom scowled at me as there was a knock on the door.

"Grace?" Billy's voice rang through the front door.

"In here, Billy," Mom smiled. She smiled for him but looked like she wanted to kill me. Nice.

"Embry, you're home," Billy smirked, rolling in as Sam held the door open for him.

"Yeah, I was just doing some things," I looked at Sam who wasn't buying it.

"Uh-huh, at this early hour?" Mom frowned again at me.

"Just stuff, Mom. Geez, you need to chill," I walked to the kitchen, leaving everyone in the living room.

"Don't tell me to chill! My sixteen year old son was out all night and won't tell me where the hell he's been!" Mom's voice was shaky as she yelled back at me.

"Grace," Billy said.

Mom instantly calmed as Billy's face softened. "I'm sorry. I just, he's my son, Billy, you know how that is."

"I know, but sometimes you just have to trust that he'll do the right thing," Billy smiled at Mom.

Mom shook her head. "It doesn't matter. This weekend we're going to Makah and I'll have you under my thumb."

I looked at Sam. I knew he was going to be pissed. I couldn't just keep skipping patrol to go on family excursions, no matter what the excuse was. "I can't, Mom. I have a life, you know? Things I have to do around her and stuff."

"I don't care. You're grandfather's birthday is this weekend and we're having a family party and you are going and there's no arguing, do you hear me?" Mom was now standing in front of me, poking my chest and almost making me want to laugh at her sassiness.

"Mom, I can't, I—"Sam cut me off.

"I'm sure it will be okay, Embry. If there's anything major, I'll cover it for you or get one of your friends to cover it for you. How's that sound?" Sam still seethed through his teeth. It sounded horrible, actually, and I knew the guys were going to give me shit for skipping out on patrols when they were dealing with vampires and I was eating cake and ice cream with the fam.

"I don't know if I—" I started befor Mom cut me off.

"You're going. That's it. Now get up and go pack," Mom shoved an empty duffle bag at me.

I groaned as I grabbed the bag. "Fine. I'll go, but you tell me who my father is," I blurted it out without really thinking, tension setting in.

"Not a fucking chance," Mom turned around. "Sam, can you help me put my bag in the car?"

Mom hated Sam. I wasn't sure why all of the sudden she was being all buddy-buddy with him. Something weird was going on. Billy rolled over to Mom, and started chatting, as I rolled my eyes and stomped off to pack.

"Aren't you excited? You're grandfather is 75! And your cousins will be there and your aunts and uncles! It is definitely a day to celebrate," Mom giggled as we drove down the road. I groaned and tried to slip off to sleep but her nagging voice just kept going.

"Mom, could you just…for like five minutes…just be quiet," I begged.

Mom slammed on the brakes. "I refuse to let my son act like that. I didn't raise a wolf, Embry Joseph."

_Oh, if she only knew…_

"Sorry, Mom. I just really had other things planned for this weekend. You know, maybe take Leni out and hang with the guys," I really did feel bad for taking all the tension of the pack out on her.

She kept the car in the middle of the road and turned to me. "Sweetie, if something is bothering you, you have to tell me. It's not drugs, is it? I know you sneak out and…I just worry about you, son."

"It's not drugs, it's just life, you know? Lots of stuff going on, school and friends," I obviously couldn't tell her that I morphed into a giant wolf the size of a horse and protected the reservation from vampires, all while making time to go to school, have sex with my kinda-girlfriend, and eat truckloads of food.

"I just want you to be careful. I don't want you to have things in life that you, you wish you would've done," Mom shook her head.

So if mom didn't want me doing things I would regret, did that mean that she regretted me? "Mom, do you, am I, do you regret having me?"

Mom turned all the way around to face me. "Sweetheart, Embry, I never, ever regret you. You are the only good thing I have to show for the mistakes I've made. I wouldn't trade you for anything."

She reached over to hug me and I hugged back trying not to hurt her, knowing my grip was a lot harder than hers. "I love you, Mom," I smiled into the hug.

"I love you too, baby boy," she rubbed my back. "Now, let's get to that party before your cousins eat all the cake and fried chicken."

I laughed as she released me and drove off. The rest of the way, Mom let me sleep while she drummed her fingers to the Bon Jovi CD on the radio. I dreamed of lots of things in that fifteen minutes, wolves, vampires, food. I liked the food dreams the best.

"Embry Call, you snore like a gigantic angry bear!" Grandma yelped pulling the car open and making me fall flat on my face.

"Geez, Grandma," I rubbed my cheek. Thank God I was a wolf and there would be no bruising.

"Oh, hush. Now, get over here and give me a hug. You're cousins just bout ate all the potato salad but I saved you some. I know how much you love my potato salad," Grandma said. I smiled but it was a total lie. I didn't really it but I never let her think that.

"Thanks," I hugged her and gritted my teeth, knowing I was going to have to eat the potato salad to appease her and not hurt her feelings.

"Come on, baby," Grandma pulled me. I could hear the noise of my family with the party going in the backyard. The scene was like a movie, all my cousins play punching and wrestling. I didn't think it was probably a good idea for me to join in, considering I would probably squash them all like pancakes.

And then, I saw it. My cousin, Aaron, had his arms wrapped around a beautiful girl. My girl. Leni.

I felt my blood boil underneath my skin and my hands clenched into fists when I saw the way she was gazing up at my cousin. She was looking at him in a way she hadn't looked at me before. She flipped her hair and leaned closer into him, not even looking my way. My jaw tightened and I felt shaky, phasing type of shaky.

"Embry are you okay?" Gramps asked looking at me curiously.

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Leni as I walked closer to my cousins. "Hey cuz" I called out loudly.

Aaron turning, grinning at me. "Hey man. Long time no see."

Leni turned too, to see who he was talking to and she paled visibly when she saw me. "Yeah, I've been busy in La Push. Not much time to swing by Makah and visit. Looks like you're busy anyways." I commented carefully.

Aaron smirked a little bit, his arm tightening on Leni's shoulders. "Yeah. I been busy too. Been makin my own trips to La Push. Every time I called though, your mom said she didn't know where you were at." he rubbed Leni's back. "I go down a couple times a week and meet Alena there. Alena this is Embry, do you guys go to school together or something?"

I shook my head, studying Leni's face. "Nope. Nice to meet you though. You kind of look like somehow I used to know." I said shaking her hand.

Leni gave me a small smile back. "Its nice to meet you." she looked up at Aaron. "Umm. I need to go um freshen up."

Aaron kissed her on the forehead. "Go through the house and down the hall to the right." he directed her.

I held a hand up. "I'm going inside anyways. Gram saved me a plate of scraps that you guys left me." I joked walking towards the house.

Leni fell in step beside me silent, not even looking at me. I didn't speak to her either, or anyone else while we walked through the crowded house and to the bathroom. I opened the door up, showing her where it was before glancing around and sliding inside of it with her.

"What the hell?" I burst out as soon as the door was shut.

Leni held onto the counter, turned away from me. "I didn't know he was your cousin." she said softly.

"Leni.. You.. I… You're mine." I finally snarled loudly grabbing her and jerking her around.

Leni kept her eyes down, but not fighting the hold I had on her. "You never seem to think that before."

"You know I want you. I just can't.. be with out in a relationship."

"I don't know that. Aaron wants me too Embry. He introduced me to your family. He actually makes time to come to La Push and spend time with me. He returns my calls." She jabbed at me.

I sighed loosening my hold. The wolf instincts were getting stronger and stronger. "Do you want him?"

I saw a single year slide down her cheek and reached up and wiped it off. "I don't know what I want." she whispered hugging me tightly suddenly.

I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. "Don't cry ok? I'm just.. Mad. I don't like seeing you with someone else. It makes me… angry. Very angry and I can't get mad. Not here."

Leni sniffled into my chest, her small hands were gripping my shirt like a security blanket. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

I kissed her on the cheek, then the jaw, then the neck. It started out as a comfort gesture, but then she turned her head to the side and moaned when I kissed her neck again it turned into something way more than that. I pushed her back onto the small bathroom sink and pushed at her skirt, shoving it up at her hips. Leni leaned back, balancing herself with her hands while I tugged off her panties and stuffed them into my pocket. "Don't yell." I warned her undoing my jeans.

Leni nodded, adjusting her legs around my waist for better access to her core. Her back arched as I pushed inside of her. Her eyes were shut while I thrust harder than I usually did. I knew it was the wolf thing coming out but I figured if I hurt her, she'd tell me. I slammed into her again and she convulsed slightly, gripping at my shoulders and burying her head in my neck. "Ughhh….." she whimpered.

"Shh." I shushed her, hoping she didn't get louder than that.

Leni dug her nails into my skin moaning louder. "Ahh.. Em-bry!" she whined.

I felt myself starting to let go when the bathroom door opened up. Shit. I froze, and Leni froze. "Well this isn't what I expecting." Gramps said giving us a look.

I tried to cover Leni as best I could. "Umm. I can explain. Just.. Um.." Leni tugged at her skirt, not wanting my grandpa to see her hoo hoo I'm sure.

"I'll be waiting in the hall." Gramps forewarned walking back out.

I really wanted to finish but I knew better than to even ask. I pulled out of Leni and then groaned. "Fuck Leni." I sighed realizing something.

Leni was adjusting herself, her cheeks were red under her dark skin. "What? I can not believe this. Do you think he'll say anything?"

"Leni.. You better be happy he walked in. I didn't have a condom on." I sighed tousling my short hair at my stupidity.

Leni pulled on my pants, pulling them up and zipping them. "Gee. One problem swapped for another then. What the hell are we going to tell him?"

I pulled her to me again. "Look.. Just.. Go back out and act like everything is ok with you and Aaron. I'll take care of Gramps." I kissed her, tonguing her hard before I let her go.

She slipped out of the bathroom as Gramps slid inside it. I leaned on the wall, waiting for my lecture. "Pretty girl there." Gramps commented eyeing me.

"Yeah. Leni's pretty.' I said not offering any information.

Gramps kept it up. "Your cousin seemed to like her a lot you know."

"She's mine." I snapped. "Not his and she never will be his."

Gramps smirked at me. "So she's yours? It doesn't seem like it. Mind explaining this to me?"

I crossed my arms over my chest, staring back at him. "I can't.. I have a lot going on right now. We've been like.. I don't know.. Fucking sine last November. I love her and I don't want to lose her to him."

Gramps nodded looking thoughtful on his words. "Don't do this to your cousin. Either be with her or don't be with her. I don't want you two fighting over her."

I nodded and we gave each other the guy friendly type of hug before I walked out of the bathroom. Leni was back outside, curled up next to my cousin doing the couple thing with him. I stayed off to the side alone, observing everyone else. I didn't fit in with them anymore. I didn't feel like they were my real family anymore. I felt like I had a family when I was with Sam over at his grandma's house. It was a daydream but it felt nice to fool myself into thinking everything was okay until I went home**.**


	10. Bastard Child and Lonely Wolf

**This is a short chapter, it goes in Breaking Dawn finally, and now our story really starts to take off with Embry. Thank you all for reviewing the last chapter. I had hoped to hit 100 but oh well. I will take what I get with story because I do honestly like writing it. **

**this is co-written with LilJenrocks, so please dont forget about her. She does a alot with this story. **

Chapter 10 Bastard Child and Lonely Wolf

"Embry! Quil's here!" Mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It was September, early September and life had been a whirlwind with the wedding of Bella Swan to Edward Cullen. To top it off, Jake had kinda gone a bit ballistic and skipped town. "Embry! Did you hear me?!"

This was getting old quick, the whole Mom yelling all the time. I knew she only did it because she worried about me and the choices I was making but it didn't matter. It still wasn't fun. "Yeah, I heard you. Tell him to hold his damn horses!" I yelled down to her.

"Dude, if I said damn, I'd get in major shit," Quil said standing at the foot of my bed suddenly.

"What the hell do you want? I was trying to sleep. Claire-bear not in the mood to play today?" I scoffed, actually really pissed to be woken up on one of the only nights I got to sleep in my bed.

"Well, I come bearing news of our long lost friend, Jacob Black," Quil stood up straight.

I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at him. "Just tell me, Sir Quil."

Quil picked up the pillow, stuffing it under his shirt to look like his chest was bigger. "Hear ye, hear ye, the great and honorable Jacob William Black has returned to kingdom of La Push. He may be found residing at the great Black Manor."

"Dude, seriously?" I cocked one of my eye brows up.

"Just shut up. Anyway, Jake's back," he sighed. "Don't know for how long, 'specially when he finds out about Bella."

I furrowed my brow. "What about Bella?"

"She's got some Amazonian flu sickness thing, I don't know. All I know is what Billy said, that Charlie said the newest Cullens were home and Bella was sick," Quil picked up a half-eaten brownie from my floor, shrugged, and popped it in his mouth.

"That's disgusting," I gagged. "So, when you say sickness, are we talking like 'I'm-turning-into-a-leech' sickness or are we talking like a legit flu?"

"Beats the hell out of me," Quil said, looking around my room.

I knew there would be hell if Bella had already been turned, Jake would probably go wolf and stay that way for who knows how long. I didn't really have an opinion on Bella but I knew my best friend, and I knew how much he loved the now Mrs. Edward Cullen. He would be hurt, more than anyone could anticipate if it was too late.

"So why did you feel the need to wake me up?" I stretched as I stood up from the bed.

Quil shrugged again. "I just thought you might like to go see him and all."

Quil looked a little saddened and I chuckled at him. "Let me get clothes on and we can go. He's okay, right? Not like gonna attack us or anything?" I didn't really think he would but you never know. One thing I've learned throughout the last few years was that love, imprint or not, was complicated and could make you do crazy, irrational things.

I threw on some cut offs and an old Incubus t-shirt. No shoes, okay, well, maybe flip flops to keep up appearances. "Mom! I'm going to Jake's!" I yelled from the front door.

"Tell Billy Hey for me!" Mom smiled.

"Dude, I think your Mom has the hots for Billy," Quil sniggered as we walked out the door.

The thought of Mom with anyone was disgusting, but Billy was even worse. I mean, he was like a second father to me, or maybe he was my father. No, no, he already said he wasn't. But still.

Quil and I sauntered down the road, kicking the occasional rock and me teasing Quil about his baby-imprint.

"You know I don't see her like that. She's just like my little sister that I love and protect, sicko," Quil jabbed at my side with his elbow.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," I chuckled.

We walked to the porch of the Black house, no longer bothering to knock. We hadn't in the last, oh, say, ten years. Why start now?

"And I'm the one that's been wolfy for the last month? You two smell like you haven't bathed in months," Jake stood in front of us as soon as we opened the door.

"Nice to see you too," I looked at him with pissed off eyes. "Thanks for saying bye and all."

"Embry," Quil nudged me and shook his head.

"Thanks for being such a douche, douche," Jake's grin was trying to escape from his lips.

"I do what I can," I chuckled, pulling him into a headlock, a difficult task since he was bigger than me. "So, how long have you been home?"

"I got here yesterday morning," he said as I released him.

"And why am I just now finding out you're home?"

"I asked Dad and Sam not to tell anyone. I needed my beauty sleep, you know?"

"That you did," I chuckled. "So, what are the plans for today?"

Jake shook his head. "I don't know, stuff."

Quil and I looked at one another. "Sure, sure," I chuckled again.

We spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out like old times, playing video games, picking on Quil for imprinting on a child, then picking on Jake for being Paul's future brother-in-law.

"Don't remind me, please," Jake groaned. "He's such a asshead."

"Asshead?" I laughed, Quil joining me and Jake soon after.

"He is. Damn, and my sister and him, they like go at it…in the bed…that I used to sleep in!" Jake was whispering, be it ever so loudly to keep his Dad from hearing.

"When you say go at it, are you talking like making out, sex, you gotta give us the deets," Quil said as both Jake and I scrunched our faces.

"No, dear God, please don't," I said.

After we polished off a half-dozen pizzas and listened to Billy yell at Paul for spending too much time at the house, I assumed it was probably time to head home. It was a good night, with no patrol for me. I was, however, taking the early morning shift.

Like usual, at three a.m., I got up and made my way outside, shifting and doing my rounds. The real drama came the next day. After I had managed to crash on my bed only to be woken up a few hours later by a loud, piercing howl. I jumped out of bed and nearly phased before I made it out the window, falling to the ground below.

_Who the hell was that? _I thought.

_Jake, something's not right,_ Jared said in his head.

We trotted to an opening in the trees, Jake pacing back and forth as the sun stayed hidden behind the trees.

_Jake? _I thought, suddenly assaulted with images of a very fat Bella Swan Cullen. _How's that even possible?_

It wasn't long until Sam joined us and Jake told us the tale of the very pregnant, very much in danger new Bella. She was pregnant with a half-vamp, half-human baby, and it was killing her. In the process, it was killing Jake, seeing the girl he loved be ravished by his mortal enemy.

The worst part came when Sam told Jake we had a duty to kill whatever the creature was that was growing inside Bella. The look of disgust and betrayal on Jake's face was enough to bring me to my knees. After a brief exchange of words, Jake basically telling Sam to fuck off and that he was the true Alpha, Jake left. As in, we couldn't hear him in our heads anymore, he was no longer in our pack.

Sam was vile. He paced around in a circle so tense none of us dared speak or even phase back. I watched him as his tail swished back and forth, a constant rumble coming from his throat. Seth had taken off following him, and that was making the whole thing that much worse. Sam was our brother, our friend, and our leader. But not our born leader. I wanted to follow after Jake worse than anything I'd wanted to do in long time. I stayed sitting on my haunches though, the hair on my back standing up.

Jake was my best friend. We hadn't spent much time together in months, but we knew we had each others backs if something went down. Jake was like a brother to me, we'd grown up together and now he was gone and Sam would rip into me if I went after him. Part of me knew if I went after Jake though, Sam wouldn't be able to touch me again. I wouldn't have to follow anything he told me to do again. Sam couldn't make me fight the Cullen's. I wasn't exactly fond of the leech family but I didn't want to destroy them either.

During the next few days, Sam kept me close to him. He wouldn't let me go out alone, he wouldn't let me patrol without him. I knew he was worried I would leave with Jake. I wanted to, but there was something holding me back. My life was more complicated than ever. My nerves were edgy from my mom yelling at me for sneaking off, she tried to ground me, but I couldn't refuse the Alpha when he told me to patrol. I didn't even have any real friends left. Jake was gone, Quil had his imprint which meant I was pretty much nothing to him now.

Leni had Aaron. She was still cheating on him with me every now and then and I noticed she always looked like she wanted to cry afterwards. I didn't ask her to cheat on him, but she did anyways. I loved her but I knew it was wrong to tell her that. I didn't want to mess things up for her too. My entire life was one huge mess right now. My mom's family were all suspicious of me, thinking I was up to no good, Sam was being protective, I was ready to snap.

I was a lone wolf. A lonely wolf at that. I had no one but me and myself. I might have had Jake still but I knew that too was gone once Sam met him in the woods halfway and spoke to him. Jake imprinted on the half leech baby. I didn't like the idea of imprinting, and I really didn't like it now that it pertained to vamps too. Nessie, is what Jake called her. The little demon spawn that took my last friend from me. But… if she was good enough for Jake to love.. I guess I could learn to live with it too.

Two things I was sure of in my life at this point. I was, and probably always would be, a bastard child, and secondly, I was meant to be the lonely wolf that lagged behind.


	11. Picture Perfect Father

**I know.. I sucked once again at replying to reviews.. Don't hate me and stop reviewing completely though!! Life has been hectic for me lately.. Work work work.. then QWP work.. along with a guy that I could smack a few times. **

this is co written with LilJenRocks

Chapter 11 Picture Perfect Father

I looked to my left, then to my right. This was it, surrounded by my best friends, albeit there was a high likelihood we wouldn't survive to see the next day, it was nice, all the same. I was trying to listen to Jake and then that Edward Cullen-dude, but it was hard, all the tension and stress, magnified by about ten thousand, running through all our heads each time getting stronger than the last.

And then, just as I thought for sure we were doomed, Bella did some blocking mumbo jumbo, followed by the Italian vamps just turning around and leaving. "What the fuck? Where's the fight?" Paul said in my head.

"Paul, this is a good thing," Sam said in his head, images of Emily popping up. His imprint, he was so happy to be going home to his imprint, no battle meant that she was safe and that was all that mattered.

Then Paul started thinking of his imprint, Rachel Black, and that was just wrong, his images weren't nearly as controlled as Sam's and Rachel was giving Paul a little "don't let the Italian vamps kill you" goodbye present in the form of oral sex.

"_That's disgusting!"_ Brady and Collin said, almost in unison. _Yeah, that's what you think_.

"_Just be glad Jake can't see your nasty-ass thoughts,"_ Quil spat at him.

"_I can't help it if you're jealous my imprint's a hot babe and she doesn't mind going—"_

"_Shut up, now!" _Sam cut him off. Then Sam looked at me, worry in his eyes. "_You okay?"_

I nodded my head, putting my muzzle all the way to the ground. _"I'm fine. Is something wrong?"_

"_No, I just worry about my brother, I mean, all my brothers,"_ Sam said. What the fuck was that? Did he just call me his brother?

"_Dude, Sam, did you just—" _Quil started by was cut off by Sam.

"_You are all my brothers and I care about each of you. Now drop it,_" his words were almost like a command and we all stopped suddenly.

And that was it, the whole shebang, the build up to this massive fight, all about a cute little kid. Yeah, I'll admit it, she was a precious little girl, though I couldn't say or spell her name to save my life, something made up like, Reniesmay or Rasme, I just called her Nessie.

"Um, Embry," Sam said as I started to walk off in human form, finally going to be able to spend the night in my own bed.

"Yeah," I smiled to Sam, hearing the tension in his voice and hoping to diffuse the situation.

He looked around, almost like he wanted to make sure no one else was near us. "Listen, um, do you, will you with me to Gran's tomorrow? I have some stuff to do and she's always bugging me to bring you along."

"Sure," I said, I really had no other plans and Gran was fun lady to hang with, plus I might get to see more pictures of Joshua Uley, though I wasn't sure if I really wanted to know more about him, or just wanted an end to the question of who the hell my father was.

"I'll be by to pick you up about 9. Be ready," Sam nodded before running off in the direction of home.

And true to his word, he showed up at 9, rearing and ready to go while I scarfed down a whole package of sliced ham from the refrigerator. "Do I need to take anything?" I asked as he looked at me.

"No. You look different with regular clothes on," Sam said, then his eyes got wide. "That came out way creepier than it should've."

"It's cool," I said, slapping on his back and following him to the truck.

We didn't talk much on the way to Gran's. Sam said a few things about being happy the whole fight thing hadn't actually happened and before we knew it, we were pulling into Gran's long, very wooded driveway. There was another truck in the driveway, one I hadn't seen before.

"Whose truck?" I asked, nodding to it.

"Um," Sam rubbed his neck. "I'm not sure." I could tell he was lying, that he knew damn well, and I suddenly felt like I was being trapped. His voice was silent then, as he cleared his throat and parked the truck. I didn't say anything either, not wanting to disrupt whatever was going on. Sam didn't knock on the door, just walked in. "Gran?"

"I'll be right there, Sammy!" she yelled from the back of the house.

"I brought Embry with me," Sam said.

"Good," Gran said, a few doors closing before a tall, almost carbon copy of Sam but older.

"Sam," the man said, pulling Sam without his consent into a big bear hug. _Okay, this is awkward_. I thought standing there watching as the man, ruffled Sam's hair and then looked at me. "Is this…" He trailed off.

Sam nodded and I felt the need to introduce myself. "I'm Embry, Embry Call," I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"Embry…your Mom always did like that stupid soap opera," the man said.

I furrowed my brow. "You know my Mom?"

"Yeah," the man nodded. "I used to, quiet well," he said with a smirk.

And then Sam said it. "Dad, geez."

Like magic or like a puzzle, the pieces started to click. "You're…you, wait, you're Joshua Uley?" I asked.

"Yep, take a look at me, son," he said. "Do you see anything familiar about me?" He put his arms out and turned in a circle, Sam almost looked embarrassed. It was him, the person I'd spent seventeen years of my life searching for, and now, now that he was in front of me, I didn't know if I wanted to puke, hit him, or hug him.

"No, you can't be," I shook my head at him and backed up, feeling my body start to tremble.

Sam stepped forward. "Embry, not in here, just give him a minute to explain."

That made it worse. All this time I'd spent moping and wondering and searching and Sam knew? "You knew he was my father?" I asked, the shaking getting worse.

"I'm sorry, Embry, I wanted to make sure, but I thought, well, you knew the list of candidates and, dammit, you just look so much like me. And your Mom, the way she looked at me with such hatred, I…" Sam trailed off, his heart speeding up.

"I asked, I said, you knew I wanted to know!" I yelled, the shimmering starting in. Seth grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. "Bastard!" I pushed Sam off of me, hard, until he hit feel on the porch and tripped on a chair.

It was a total of three seconds and I furploded. _Embry? _Quil asked. Just my name brought everything that had just happened to the forefront. _Holy shit…_

_Sam is a fucking ass! I want out of here, I need you to get me away,_ I screamed, Jake's head popping up.

_Okay, just relax, okay,_ Quil was calm as we walked off in the direction of the Cullens.

We stayed around the Cullen's land for a while, hanging out. I was still so angry I had trouble phasing back for more than a few minutes at a time. "I hate him. I hate Sam. He knew the whole time and he never told me. I asked him!" I shouted in my mind to Quil.

Jake didn't have to be in my mind to know what I was thinking. Quil had phased back long enough to tell him what was going on. I was getting madder though. I couldn't even talk to Jake because I couldn't phase back long enough to hold a conversation. I looked at him, appraising him differently. Jacob was my best friend. He was an alpha, my real alpha. Jacob wouldn't have lied to me like Sam. I didn't want to deal with Sam anymore.

I felt like something was lifted off of me for a moment and then I met Jake's dark wolf eyes. "Whoa Embry.. That was drastic bro." he said.

I could hear him. I had left Sam's pack. It was that easy.

When I finally calmed down enough, I went home. I had no idea what I was going to say to my mom first, but I had a ton of things to say to her. I went inside the house, she was standing at the stove making frybread. "Hey sweetie. I was wondering where you were." she greeted me.

I stood in the open area between the kitchen and living room, my hands balled into fists. "Why didn't you tell me it was him?" I said through clenched teeth.

Mom turned, a confused look on her face. "Why didn't I tell you what exactly?"

I glared at her, my eyes narrowing into slits. "That Joshua Uley was my father."

Mom made a choking sound and stepped back from me. "Who… who told you that?" she whispered.

"My.. Father." I spit out. "Told me today. He was at Gran's house. Apparently he wanted Sam to bring me to introduce me to my.. Our.. Dad." There was venom in my voice.

Mom held onto the counter, tears falling. "I didn't want you to know. I didn't want you to have anything to do with that man. He.. He didn't us. Either of us."

I didn't like to see her cry. It broke my heart. But she'd been wrong. "Its my choice. Not yours. I wanted to know who he was. Now I'm just as mad at you as I am at every one of my family members."

Mom wiped at her eyes. "Don't be. I was trying to protect you." she pleaded.

I shook my head, walking back, backing out of the house. "I don't need you to protect me."

And I was headed to tell Sam the exact same thing.


	12. Family Feud at the Uley House

hey everyone!! I know its been way too long since i updated this story! We have a ton of it written out but just being sloe about the posting...... I thank you all for sticking with this story, its still a personal favorite of mine and I hoope you like the direction it starts to turn to. We're going to see a different side of Embry for a few chapters so please review and tell me what you think. Also dont forget to thank LilJenRocks, as she is the co- author of this fic.

Family Feud at the Uley house

The door slammed behind me as I made sure I was far enough out into the woods before I stripped down naked and phased. It was so much more peaceful now with fewer wolves in my head. Right now, the only wolf I could make out was Seth, thinking of how much fun it would be if he could build two snow people, one that looked like him and one that looked like Miss September from Playboy and then marry them in a secret ceremony on the outskirts of town.

_You know that's weird, right? _I asked Seth, hearing his voice chuckle.

_Wouldn't it be cool though?_ Seth smiled. Even as a terrifying wolf, the kid still had a pleasant disposition.

_Sure, sure_, I said, thinking of Jake, then immediately thinking of Sam and then Joshua Uley.

_Whoa! He's your…I mean…you're his…Wow!_ Seth thought, confused about the issue racing in my head.

I ran faster, trying to get to Sam's and get this over with. I slowed to a trot when I reached the border of Sam's land, phasing back and pulling my sweats on. I walked slowly to the front door and knocked. I could smell my brother everywhere, his scent all over the place.

Emily pulled the door open and grabbed my wrist, yanking me inside. "Embry, thank God, you're okay! Sam freaked! He couldn't hear you and he was worried." I hugged her back and looked around.

"Is, um, is Sam here?" I asked, knowing he was.

She nodded. "He and Joshua are in the kitchen."

"Thanks," I didn't want to be rude, but I needed to speak to Sam, and quickly.

I walked in the kitchen on a mission, ready to release seventeen years of frustration and anger. "Embry?" Sam said as I came in. There was a moment where my brain worked and then a flat second later, where I couldn't think of anything but how pissed off I was. That's what I thought of just before my fist made contact with Sam's jaw.

"You knew, you fucking knew for how long and you said nothing! I asked over and over who he was and you played dumb. I didn't even have to ever see him, I just wanted a name," I felt something rise up in my chest and realized I was near tears.

"I wasn't the only one that knew, Em," Sam adjusted his jaw. "Lots of people knew, Billy, Harry, Old Quil—" I stopped him.

"But they aren't my brother, Sam! You are! Do you know how many times I could've used a big brother, how many times I was made fun of at school for not having a father, for not knowing who he was? I could've used so much from you and I got nothing but lies and vague answers!" I couldn't stop yelling.

"Son," Joshua said, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it off. "Don't call me that. You've never given me anything to make me your son. Except your goddamn DNA that I'd gladly give back!"

Sam pulled me to the side, away from Joshua, and spoke in a hushed tone, only loud enough for me to hear. "How did you switch packs? Why would you leave like that?"

"I don't want to hear your thoughts anymore, I don't want to be part of your pack," I shoved off of him, feeling myself start to tremble and shake.

"Embry, you need to calm down," Sam put his hand on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

I turned quickly, almost hitting the doorframe but then stopped myself and turned back to Sam. "You don't get to tell me what to do anymore."

"You're my brother, Em. Even before you were my packmate, you were my brother," Sam's voice was shaky as he spoke and I had a feeling he was on the verge of tears.

"But you weren't, Sam. You weren't my brother when I needed you. How long have you known that Joshua Uley was my father?" I had stopped being angry, my feelings now bordering hurt.

Sam shook his head. "I figured it out when I was ten. My mom went to the shop where your Mom works. When we paid for our stuff, the way our Moms' interacted was bitter and like they both wanted to rip the other's head off. When we left, I asked my Mom why she was so mean to that lady. I told her I knew you, I had seen you at school and you were nice and you always hung out with Jake and Quil. She told me to stay away from you. That you were that woman's trash, and the last mistake my father made before she kicked his ass to the curb."

"And so you thought I was mistake?" That feeling of hurt wasn't getting better and I almost felt like I wanted to puke, hearing the vile tone in his voice as he spoke about the day he first met my mother.

"No, and I never really hated your Mom. I didn't understand the whole situation, but I knew you were my brother. Not to mention that one of the lunch ladies at school called me Embry one time. When I told her my name, she said we looked so much alike we could be brothers. That was really the day I put the pieces together and figured it out," Sam looked at me sincerity in his eyes.

I shook my head. "And you didn't feel the need to tell me, Sam? God, do you know who different our lives could've been?" Regardless of the things on the surface, the picking on me, the everything that came with being the bastard child of the La Push Reservation, I would have loved to have a big brother to tell me stories and play baseball with me, that, more than anything, was what I missed about having a brother.

"I'm sorry, Embry. There's nothing else I can say or do. I can't go back in time, I can't change that. But I'm here now, okay," he said, almost begging me to forgive him for his years of neglect. He looked at me and lowered his voice again. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about Dad, but trust me when I say, you didn't miss much not having him as a father."

I pulled away again. "I would've liked to have that choice for myself. I just need time to think, okay? And if that means I'm not in your pack anymore than that's how it has to be."

"It's not that you're not in my pack, Embry. I can't stand the thought of you hating me. I could take some of the other guys being pissed at me, but I've never been able to be too mad at you, you know that. You asked for things the other wolves never asked for and I gave them to you without so much as arguing. Because you're my brother," Sam put his hand on my shoulder again but I didn't shrug it off this time.

"I don't hate you, okay, Sam. I just need to think," I put my hand on his shoulder. "Just give me this, okay?"

Sam reluctantly let me go. "Fine, just, please, don't keep away. It would kill Emily and I need my brother." Sam smirked and then ruffled my hair. "Little brother," he smiled.

"I will, I will," I smiled back. He grabbed me into a brotherly hug, and I hugged back, releasing him as Emily walked in.

"Embry, your Mom called," she said, with a little more attitude.

I smiled at her. "I'm sorry about earlier. I, um, was in a mood and I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"It's okay. I understand that things happened today that were pretty big," Emily gave me hug of her own. "But your Mom does want you home. As soon as possible."

"Thanks," I released her hug and headed out the door, stripping down and running, taking a big leap and furploding. I ran faster than I needed, I shouldn't have wanted to get home so quickly, knowing that Mom was pissed. That I'd hurt her more than anyone, but part of me couldn't just forget the lies and the things she'd not told me over the years, the millions of times that I'd asked about my father, not being answered. By the time my thoughts were calm enough, I was home, phasing back and pulling my pants on.

I no more than walked in the door when I was assaulted. "Pack your bag," Mom squared off, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Um, why?" I asked, ignoring her defensive stance.

"You're going to Makah," she said.

"For how long?" I started to get annoyed.

"Until I tell you, now go pack your damn bag," she pushed off the kitchen table.

I wanted to scream at her and tell her to go to hell, but for once, I knew better than to argue, so I did what she said, and I packed my bag, headed for Makah.

The drive was long, the silence deafening except for the occasional huff on Mom's side of the car. Billy was with us, though I don't know why. Probably just to piss me off. I should've been grateful that he would be there to drive back with Mom but I was too pissed to think.

"Embry," Gramps said as he opened the door just as Mom and I walked on the porch. "Grace, Billy." He smiled at them. I didn't get a smile. "You got nothing to worry about, he's in good hands." Gramps slapped me on the back hard enough to make me stumble. I really just wanted to crawl in bed and do nothing.

"It's late, are you two sure you don't want to stay here and drive back in the morning?" Gran asked Mom and Billy, pulling me in the door.

"Sorry, Mom. I have to work in the morning," Mom kissed Gran's cheek.

"Okay, okay," Gran said dejected. "You hungry, Em?"

I shook my head know as Mom huffed at me again. "I'll call in the morning, make sure everything is okay," Mom stepped back and looked at me. "Please try to behave, Embry."

"Whatever," I grumbled. Mom and Billy hadn't even come in the house before they were off. Gran and Gramps didn't say anything to me that night, just let me go to bed. I didn't leave the bedroom for a week. I had my own bathroom and Gran brought me food, but I didn't leave. I felt abandoned, rejected, depressed. Everything was crumbling around me. And just as Day Eight of lying in bed started, Gramps decided to interrupt it.

"Get your ass out of bed, lazy!" He threw a bucket of cold water on me and I struggled to breathe against the chill of the water.

"What the hell, Gramps!" I choked.

"Your Gran and I wanna chat. So get up and meet me in the kitchen in five minutes," Gramp's face was serious and harsh. "Oh, and bring your sheets down too." I turned and looked at the soaking wet bedding groaning and picking them up. I combed my hair then moped my way to the kitchen. "Sit." He pointed at an empty chair and I dropped the sheets on the floor.

"I'm tired of you laying around. So I'm going to lay down some ground rules so you can be a contributing member of society and live under our roof," Gran looked at me and I knew she meant business, looking exactly like my Mom did when she was pissed. "First off, there is to be no drinking. We have a liquor cabinet but if I so much as see you breathe in it's direction, we're going to have a problem."

"Number two, no drugs. Pot, hash, mary jane, whatever you call it, I don't wanna see it in my house," Gramps said as Gran nodded.

"No sex. Ever, at all. No sex, no dirty magazines," Gran threw her hands in the air.

"And no whacking off," Gramps spat. I had to try really hard not to laugh, they were both so serious I couldn't help it.

"Okay. I got it," I said. "No fun."

Gramps grumbled. "Don't be ungrateful, Embry. We just want what's best."

"That said, your cousin called and asked if you could join some of the youngens at a party tonight. I told him I'd ask you," Gran smiled. Fuck, at this point, I didn't care if it was a ritual sacrifice, I needed out of the damn house and away from these crazy people I called grandparents.

I didn't really feel like partying very much. But I would go, even if the invite to the party was from Aaron, who I was now officially referring to as "The fucker that fucks Leni when she's not with me."

I wasn't sure what to wear or what a Makah party consisted of. I knew there would be a bonfire, probably some drinking, maybe sex. Not for me, though, no sex for me, unless Leni decided to get some sense and leave my fucker of a cousin.

"Be home by midnight, Embry," Gramps said as he handed me a condom and winked. I didn't have the heart to tell him I probably wouldn't be using it, especially since it was just a regular sized one.

"Thanks, Gramps," I said, pulling my jacket tighter and walking out to Gramps' truck, a 1984 Ford F-150 that sucked gas like no one's business and made a loud choking sound when you had to brake. It wasn't used by Gramps often. He'd gotten a new truck last year, but I was forbidden to drive it, lest I have a shred of dignity left on this reservation either.

I drove to the area where the bonfire was being held, giving myself a last look before getting out of the truck, the door creaking loud enough that everyone stopped what they were doing to look at me.

"Embry Call? Is that you?" I heard a voice ask. I looked around, not recognizing anyone's face, until a girl stood waving and stepped out. "It's me, Suzette Marigold. Remember me? We used to play doctor behind your grandparent's house?"

The truth was, even as a kid, I got a lot of "action" in Makah. I was the La Push boy and the girls loved to hang around the newbie. But Suzette I remember, only a little and only because she was the first girl to show me her boobs when we were fourteen.

"Hey Suzette," I smirked walking towards her. She smiled wider, opening her arms to enclose me in a hug.

"You've grown," she whispered. "Has that spread to other places too?" She asked as I shivered, her hands running down my chest and stopping at my package, which she gave a slight squeeze. Since when did the girls in Makah get so inviting?

"Careful, you play with fire, you're gonna get burned," I quipped back, wiggling my eyebrows before I heard a loud throat clearing.

Leni was sitting next to Aaron's arm tight around her. "I'm glad you decided you could grace us with your presence," Leni spat at me as Aaron gripped her tighter.

"No problem," I played it cool, running my hands through my hair as a group of girls giggled.

"Hey cuz," Aaron smiled to me, reaching behind him to pick up a beer. He tossed it to me, falling off the log he was sitting on, pulling Leni with him. "Sorry, baby," he said, rolling her so she was on top of him.

"It's okay," Leni said, leaning down to kiss him.

"This is my favorite position to have you in, you on top of me," Aaron smirked with a chuckle.

Leni pushed off him, her face red. "Why do you do that? You make me feel like you only want me for sex."

"Aww, baby, don't be like that," Aaron said trying to pull her back to him. He sat her on his lap and cuddled her closer to him. She snuggled in, her face looking straight at me, though.

I looked around, breaking our gaze. "So, um, Suzette, you, uh, what do you guys do for fun here?"

Suzette giggled. "Well, I could do you if you wanted," she leaned to whisper in my ear, as I smiled into the open. I could see the anger on Leni's face. It was killing her to see someone else show me affection, and I felt bad, my chest ached as she moved her head so she couldn't see me anymore.

"You cold?" Aaron asked, wrapping his arms tighter around Leni. He rocked her softly, kissing her forehead and then her cheek.

"I'm okay," Leni said, even her voice was sad. "Just hold me closer."

I rubbed the back of my neck, my arm around Suzette as she giggled and I downed the beer. "I feel so warm with you next to me," Suzette kissed me, sloppily, pushing her tongue hard against my lips. I opened my mouth and let her have at it and she didn't hold back. "You're so much hotter than you were when we were kids. And your body," she kept kissing me and I didn't do anything to stop her.

"Goddamit, Suzette, you're such a whore," Leni launched herself at Suzette, pushing her away from me.

"What the fuck, Leni?" Aaron yelled after her reaching to grab her but Leni was already wailing on Suzette, punching and pulling hair.

"Aaron, get your bitch off me!" Suzette yelled, trying to punch at Leni, but leni, being the good La Push girl she is, held her own and before I knew it, blood was flowing from Suzette's nose. "You broke my nose, you stupid bitch!"

"Don't call her a bitch!" I yelled, pulling Leni off of Suzette and holding her up. I turned Leni to look at me. "Stop it."

"No! She started it, trying to, ugh!" Leni screamed and then clawed at my chest.

Aaron pulled her off of me. "What's going on?" His eyes were full of confusion, but he looked over us several times before the lightbulb clicked in his head. "Is he…Embry was the boy that you…my cousin?"

"Aaron, baby, it's not what you think," Leni started to cry.

"It's not what I think? You fucked my cousin!" Aaron yelled. He technically wasn't correct there, she was still fucking me if he wanted to get down to the details.

"And what about you? You didn't have sex with anyone before Leni?" I asked Aaron, trying to defend the girl that not a week ago was telling me she loved me.

"Stay out of this, you bastard," Aaron swung at me but missed, probably a good thing since he'd only hurt himself if he hit me. The violent outburst between Leni and Suzette was all but forgotten as I tried to hold Aaron off of me. "You should've stayed in La Push where you belong! With your bitch whore of a mother, if you knew the shame she brought on Gramps and—"

It was my turn to get a little violent, and one punch was enough to knock Aaron flat on his ass, then his back looking at the stars, or seeing stars, whatever it was at the time. "Aaron!" Leni cried, and knelt down to his side.

"Is this the side you're picking? You're choosing him?" I asked, being overcome with emotion and jealousy, shaking and resisting the urge to phase.

"He loves me, Embry. And he's not afraid to say it, unlike you," Leni said softly.

I didn't say anything back, I just turned and ran, not making it far before I phased, ripping my clothes and letting the burning sensation set in. The Makah woods were different than La Push, but I knew them just the same, spending summers and holidays here, and I felt like screaming as my brothers' voices infiltrated my head.

_Embry, what happened?_ Jake asked. _Are you okay?_

I replayed the actions of the night to him, punch for punch, Suzette holding my junk, and then the final act of Leni choosing Aaron over me. It was even worse the second time around, not only feeling my own emotions but Jake and Seth's reactions.

_Dude, I'm sorry, but you know…Sam told you,_ Seth said and I shook my muzzle.

_It still hurts,_ I resisted the urge to cry, trying to feel like the man I was.

_I know, bro, but you gotta be strong_, Jake threw his two cents in. _You'll find someone who'll want only you, okay?_

The ache didn't stop but I answered him with an okay back. Leni and I didn't have sex again, and from that day forward she was attached to my cousin's side. It was miserable to see them together, every family function, and it was just the beginning of my time in Makah.


	13. Keep on Keepin on

**hey guys... im so so sorry that its been so long since this story has been updated. I took a break from writing for a while, then I lost the parts that I had written. Me and LilJen are back to collaborating though so this story will be updated once again. Thank you all for coming back to it, its time to get the plot started and even more dramatic and depressing for Embry than it already is :D**

**I own Leni Aaron and the grandparents.. SM owns the rest. Please remember to review and let me know what you think!**

Chapter 13 Keep on Keepin' on

Makah sucked. It sucked major balls. I was falling into an even deeper depression than I'd been in for the past year of my life. I'd finally found out the truth about my dad and I could honestly say that I wish I hadn't. As bad as I hated to admit it maybe my mom was right for keeping it a secret from me. Joshua Uley wasn't what I wanted for a father.

Then there was the Leni situation. It hurt me pretty bad that I'd lost her but I'd just chalk that up to my list of fuck ups in life so far. This was all just proving to me even more that I was meant to be a lonely wolf for the rest of my life. I'd learn to live with it though. I had to keep on keepin on if I was going to survive my summer in hell here with my grandparents. Grandmami wasn't so bad as long as I kept out of her path. Grandpops was well…grouchy.

So life as I knew it pretty much sucked. I made it a point to sleep as much as possible when I could and to go walking along Neah Bay when wasn't sleeping. I'd heard them whispering about me at night with my supersonic wolf hearing discussing whether or not it was really doing me any good to be here all summer. I wasn't sure being home would help me either though. I didn't want to face my brothers I'd left behind when I switched packs. I didn't want to see Joshua Uley and know he was my dad. I didn't want to look at Leni who'd left me for Aaron. I didn't want to see my mom who'd thrown me out.

Most days were spent like today with me walking along Neah Bay kicking up the wet sand with my bare feet and nothing but a pair of shorts on. I earned a few stares and giggles from the local girls which helped my detiorating ego out majorly. Today however the shore was dead except for the fisherman on the docks working. It was grey outside and getting darker by the minute with the wind picking up. My kind of weather. It described my mood pretty awesomely.

I stopped and grabbed a handful of pebbles to toss out into the rocky waves that were crashing harder and harder. I felt better out here. Like I didn't have as much to be upset about when I was on the water. Being out of the house helped tons, because when I was in the house Grandmami and Gramps treated me like a criminal that couldn't be trusted. I wasn't wanted at my mom's house or my grandparents. Maybe they'd all be better off if I just took off like Jake did a few months ago I thought to myself. Hell I might be better off if I did that. I'd heard through another cousin that Leni was pregnant. Pregnant by Aaron supposedly. I wasn't so sure on that though. I had more issues than Playboy did.

The hair on my arms stood up suddenly as the rain started pouring down out of nowhere hitting me like sharp needles all over my bare skin. The lightning popped loudly sending the fisherman into a frenzy of trying to get off the water as fast as they could. I kept walking nearing the docks watching as one older man tried to pull his nets in alone slipping on the deck of his boat. "Here!" I called out "Let me help you!"

In seconds I was pulling up his traps easily while he panted from the quick movements of securing his boat down. I emptied the traps out that had catch in them already and tossed the empty crates into the pile with the others and started tying down with him.

"Thanks kid." The old man grunted at me appreciatively as the thunder sounded around us again.

"No problemo." I said shrugging flipping the hair out of my eyes that I'd let grow out since coming to Makah.

The old mans seized me up studying my face. "You from around here?" he asked me.

I was hopping down from the boat back onto the sand. "Naw. La Push. My mom's family is from here though." I didn't feel like going into the dirty details of my life with a stranger.

He nodded and held up a hand. "Thanks for the help" he said again as the lighting and rain came harder than before.

I waved at him and took off running in the rain towards the woods. Once I was hidden I let my body do a flip I'd been practicing kind of like the one Jake could do. I ran around through the woods loving the way the cool air hit my coat when I jumped through the air. I was pretty good at this wolf thing. I never would've guessed I would've actually liked being in this form versus my human one_. Hey mega wolf _Jake's voice snorted. _How's life been treatin ya?_

_Not so bad. Except for the whole depressed as hell and being damned to a life in Makah thing. Where are you man?_

Jacob showed me through his wolf thoughts that he was in Forks hiding out from the bitch Aunt in law. _"You should really visit."_ He joked. "_So any word on when you can come back home?"_

I shook my head even though he couldn't see me doing it. _"Nope. I'm never going to La Push I guess. School starts soon. In like a month I think."_ I didn't really want to go to school here or in La Push. _"Maybe I'll quit like you."_

"_I don't see you as getting that option." _Jake laughed picturing my mom dragging me to the school by my ears.

I snorted through my muzzle _"Like she could."_ I scratched at a pile of dirt under a tree before flopping down on it. _"Where's Quil been at?"_

"_Playing nurse maid where else?"_ Jake joked knowing good well he did the same thing.

I was the only one of the Three Musketeers that didn't imprint. The only one of the original four wolf pack that hadn't imprinted either. I was the odd ball out on that. I was starting to think I didn't even have an imprint and I'd literally be a lone wolf forever. _"Nah bro I'm sure she's around here somewhere. Or maybe she's not even born yet and that's the problem."_ He cut in.

I knew he was trying to help but the thought of me imprinting on a baby didn't help matters much. _"Dude… Leni's knocked up."_ I told him laying my head on my paws enjoying the guy talk we were having. _"They said its Aaron's but of course no one knows I slept with her but me her and Aaron." _

"_Wow…"_

"_I know. I guess it's true. I don't know. I'm fixing to take a nap though"_ I signed rolling over onto my side hoping I was hidden enough in the brush. It was raining so chances were no one would be out in the woods anyways_. "Nice chatting."_

"_Sure sure."_ Was Jake's reply before he left me in my own thoughts.

When I woke up it was dark outside, meaning I had totally overslept. I stood up and stretched out my back legs whining as I did. Sometimes being a wolf was a little too comfortable. I shook my coat out and glanced around before changing back into human Embry. That was a plus side to being in Makah and being in Jake's pack: No patrols.

I slid my shorts on and took out walking down the shore line back home. They were probably wondering what had happened to me. Or not. They were probably hopeful something had happened to me. I walked through the sprinkling rain not even bothered by it. I was already damp from napping outside in the bushes it couldn't get much worse for me.

The dirt walkway to Grandmami's was dark and I could tell they were still up by the two lights that were on in the house in the livingroom and kitchen. Grrreeeaaaat. Time to be questioned. I pushed open the door trying to be as quiet as possible. "Where have you been?" Gramps chortled from behind me in his recliner.

"Out." I said shortly keeping my face stony.

"Obviously Sherlock." He snapped giving me a look. "Out where?"

I crossed my arms over my chest huffing. A year ago I wouldn't have dared did that to my grandfather but lately I just didn't care if I got yelled at. "At the beach if you must know."

Gramps shoved some Chex Mix into his mouth and nodded accepting my answer. "Your Grandmami saved you dinner." He said between chomps.

I hadn't been expecting that. "Ok." I said walking towards the kitchen trying not to be too friendly. I was mad and depressed and wanted everyone to know it.

Grandmami was standing at the sink washing dishes with her back to me when I walked into the small area and got my plate out of the microwave. Salmon. Yuck. "I heard you were down at the docks today."

I picked at the smelly dinner in front of me. "Yeah. Just seeing what was happening." I sighed wondering where this conversation was going.

"Mr. Crow came by the house looking for you while you were gone. He asked around about you in town until Ms. Majorie told him who you were." Grandmami turned to look at me, appraising me.

I shrugged my shoulders carelessly. "I didn't do anything." I told her defensively.

Grandmami rolled her eyes at me. "No one said you did. Mr. Crow wanted to know if you wanted to come and help him on a regular basis. He's not as young as he used to be. I told him I was sure you wouldn't mind and that you'd start in the morning bright and early."

My jaw dropped. A job? I'd gotten volunteered for a job on a smelly dirty fishing boat? It was like the cherry on top of my shitty life on this reservation. "I don't think so."

"Too bad. You're going. I told you to find something productive to do and you haven't. So I helped you."

I signed loudly and stood up dumping my dinner in the garbage. "Whatever. He probably wont even like me once I get there."

Grandmami laughed loudly. "He's just as ornery and stubborn as you are. A fine pair you two will be together."

Great. So this old man was a jackass. I had 8 hours to decide if I was going or not. Fishermen started work at 5 every morning. I had a feeling though, that if I went, it wouldn't be a bad thing. I had a strange pull to Neah Bay.

**please please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
